The Untold Hobbit Story
by MadeOfTitanium
Summary: Evelyn Starr is just an ordinary Hobbit; working as a tailor and living a peaceful life. However when she gets caught up in a certain quest to destroy the One Ring, she knows only one thing... Nothing will ever be the same again. Will she be able to find love in a world falling into darkness? Merry/OC
1. Evelyn Starr

**Hey guys! This is a LOTR fic I've been dying to type up, and here I am! YAY! It's mainly following the events of all three films and it's about an extra hobbit being part of the Fellowship. She'll be Merry's romantic interest and we'll see how that goes. So, without further ado; sit back, relax, and most importantly… enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 1**

**Evelyn Starr**

~X~

_The world is changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the Earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it. It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the elves._ _Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of men. Who above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived._ _In the land of Mordor,_ _in the fires of Mount Doom to control all others and into this Ring he poured all his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life._ _One Ring to rule them all._ _One by one the free lands of Middle Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted._ _A last alliance of Elves and Men marched against the armies of Mordor. And on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle Earth._ _Victory was near._ _But the power of the Ring could not be undone._ _It was in this moment that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword._

_Sauron, the enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth was defeated._ _The Ring passed to Isildur._ _Who had this one chance to destroy evil forever._ _But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted._ _And the Ring of Power has a will of its own._ _It betrayed Isildur to his death._ _And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost._ _History became legend, legend became myth,_ _and for two and a half thousand years the Ring passed out of all knowledge._ _Until, when chance came. It ensnared a new bearer. The Ring came to the creature Gollum who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains._ _And there it consumed him._

_The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave it waited._ _Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumour grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear. And the Ring of Power perceived._ _Its time had now come._ _It abandoned Gollum._ _But something happened then that the Ring did not intend, it was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable._ _A Hobbit. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire._ _For the time will soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all._

~X~

"Thank you!" I smiled widely, taking the shining and gleaming golden coins from the hobbit's hand. "See you soon Mrs Bracegirdle." I waved as the woman walked from my hobbit hole and down the steep hill. Turning back into my spacious home, I ran my pale fingers through the mane that was my fiery red hair before tossing it over my cloth covered shoulders and stepped into my clean and neat workshop. You see, my home was my workshop where I ran my business. I, Evelyn Starr, was the only hobbit tailor found in the Shire and I was very proud of my work. I created clothes for near enough everybody who came to me and to put it simply… I loved it! Brushing off my azure coloured skirt, I sat down in front of my fireplace and set to work on sewing together a new blouse for myself. Out of the corner of my emerald green eyes, I caught a glimpse of a portrait of my beloved parents. They had died when I was young and had left the business, Starr Fabrics, to me.

With the help of my distant relative Uncle Henry, the business stayed intact and running until I was old enough to take full control. And here I was today- thriving and happy. Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door. Sighing deeply, I stood up and made my way over to the door before opening it. Before me, stood two familiar hobbits. Smirking to myself, I leant against the yellow wood and gazed past the glaring to the sun to see them both better.

"Frodo Baggins and Meriadoc Brandybuck," I grinned as I gave them a once over. Frodo was the eldest out of the three of us and had jet black curly locks and sky blue eyes. Merry meanwhile, had strawberry blonde curls and wide periwinkle blue eyes. Both of them grinned back as I ushered them in. "So what brings you both here?"

"Hello Evelyn," the older hobbit replied and the two of them sat down on the scarlet coloured sofa where customers normally waited and I grabbed my trusty tape measure, ready to get their measurements at any given second. "Merry needs a new waistcoat for the party later tonight and he has, of course, left it until the last minute." Frodo said and his friend merely smirked and casually leant back into the plush sofa.

"Okay then, Frodo, I need space to work, so can you possibly leave. Merry, you'll need to stay though," I announced and let Frodo out before turning back to Merry. Getting his measurements quickly, I grabbed a roll of fabric and began making his request. "So… Merry, how's Pippin?" I asked. Pippin (his full name being Peregrin Took) was his cousin and a very good friend of mine. The two cousins were normally inseparable and very mischievous.

"Oh, he's good, Evelyn," the Brandybuck yawned and threw me a wide smile, putting me off of my work. Shaking myself, I got back to work, making idle conversation with the hobbit that was only a few years older than me. We had known each other our whole lives and seen each other practically every day. And through the years, I might have developed a very strong crush on my friend. Sure he could be arrogant and sometimes selfish, but at the same time, he was kind and gentle.

We kept each other company for the rest of the afternoon until I was finished with the new tartan style waistcoat I had made. It was canary yellow with the odd orange stripes here and there, with small buttons along the front, keeping it together. He shrugged it on and gave himself a glance in the mirror before grinning widely. "Super! Thanks so much!" he thanked me and I nodded my head in acknowledgement. "I'll see you in a few hours then, Evelyn."

And with that, he gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before making his way home. I grinned and shut the door hastily, before dashing into my room and began preparing myself for Bilbo Baggins' 111th birthday party.

~X~

**What did you guys think? Did you like it? If you did, let me know! We have Bilbo's party to look forwards to next! Well, until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/**


	2. A Long Expected Party

**Hello guys! Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! I loved the reviews that I got for the last chapter; they made me smile so much! Here's the feedback replies from the previous chapter:**

**Ember:**** Fingers crossed that you'll continue to read and will come to a conclusion on the story! Thanks!**

**monkeepeanut:**** Thanks for the praise! I haven't found any decent Merry/OC stories and felt that it needed to be addressed. Thank you for the fabulous comments!**

**Courtney104DeNoir:**** Thanks so much! Your review really made my day! I just have to say that I adore your avatar picture and think it's really cute! XD Hope that you favourite!**

**daughterofthering:**** Why thank you! ;-) Hope you favourite!**

**sherlock's apprentice:**** Hopefully you'll actually read this story of mine! XD See you tomorrow at the torch bro!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 2**

**A Long-Expected Party **

~X~

Music played and hobbits danced around as I entered the place where the party was to be held. A large cream coloured banner saying: _Happy Birthday Bilbo Baggins! _was hung up and I had to duck to avoid being run over by several strong looking male hobbits carrying a huge cake covered in what I presumed to be 111 candles. "Hello, Hello, Fatty Bolger! Lovely to see you, welcome, welcome!" a gleeful voice called out and I approached the direction from where it came from to see a particularly old hobbit.

"Bilbo," I smiled and he turned, grinning happily.

"Evelyn! Welcome my dear!" Bilbo laughed and pulled me into a tight hug which I returned happily. He directed me off towards a table where I saw Frodo and his ginger haired friend Samwise Gamgee talking animatedly with tankards of ale. For a while, I wandered around absent minded before somebody grabbed my hand and dragged me behind a tent. As I prepared to scream, I heard a familiar Took accent.

"Honestly Merry, do we really need her help?" the voice asked and I shrugged away to see Pippin and Merry.

"Honestly you two!" I growled, placing my hands on my hips. "What do you think you are doing?" Merry only slung an arm around my shoulders and I froze. The contact wasn't exactly foreign; it was just shocking as the hairs on my arm rose at his touch.

"We need your help. We're going to set off a huge firework and we need somebody with good eyes to keep a look out for us," he explained and I frowned before rolling my eyes, trying to remain angry with them.

"Fine, but this is only going to go downhill!" I replied and they both smiled at me before leading me to huge wagon where Gandalf the grey wizard, an old friend of Bilbo's, was grabbing some fireworks. The huge wizard was chuckling as his grey beard swung and his grey eyes gleamed with amusement. Pippin ducked inside a nearby tent as Merry and I hid outside until the wizard had left. Merry hit the fabric and his cousin scrambled free as I gazed around, looking out for any trouble. From the corner of my eye, I spotted the Brandybuck giving the Took a leg up and the latter scrambled around for a minute. "Quickly!" Merry hissed and Pippin held up a smallish orange firework. "No no! The big one, big one!"

I gaped as Pippin held up one with a large red dragon's head on it. Merry gasped in excitement before Pippin leapt for the carriage and grabbed my arm and pulled me into another nearby tent. The two boys positioned the firework in the middle of the tent before I handed a match to the younger hobbit who struck it as his cousin held it. The fuse lit and Pippin grinned and looked up. "Done!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're supposed to stick it in the ground,"

Merry threw it towards Pippin. "It is in the ground!"

"Outside!" Merry hissed, passing it back, looking scared.

"It was your idea!" Pippin whined and tossed it towards me. Screaming, I let go as it shot out of my hands and upwards, taking the tent with it. The three of us were thrown backwards into the dirt as filthy soot streaked our faces. Sitting up, I glanced to the night sky and saw that the firework had taken the form of a dragon. It swooped and snapped, before exploding into bright lights over the nearby lake. Suddenly, the boys pulled me to my feet as I stood between them.

"That was good!" Merry nodded appreciatively.

"Let's get another one!" Pippin gaped and I shook my head.

"Let's not!" I decided when suddenly a shadow appeared above us and I glanced back to see Merry and Pippin being grabbed by the ears. Inching forwards, I went to make my escape, before Meriadoc (the idiot!) grabbed hold of one of my ears.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took! I might have known!" I glanced around to see Gandalf smirking. "Evelyn Starr! Hmmmm, this was not expected."

"Gandalf," I begged. "Please, they made me!"

Pippin and Merry smirked. "It was her idea!"

~X~

As expected, Gandalf made us apologise to Bilbo about the incident and the wizard put us on washing up duty. Pippin washed, I dried and Merry stacked the various plated and cups that came our way. Gandalf sipped from a tiny cup as I dried with a rag and heard the crowds gathering to hear Bilbo's speech. "Speech Bilbo! Speech!"

As I polished, I heard the hobbit shout out. "My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bulgers, Bracegirdles, Starr and Proudfoots! Today is my One Hundred and Eleventh birthday! Alas, elevnty-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less than half of you, half as well as you deserve." I looked up, confused and Bilbo looked a bit odd. "I, er, I have things to do. I've put this off for far too long. I regret to announce, this is the End. I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye." And with that, he vanished. I gaped at Pippin and Merry who looked equally as shocked.

"You three may go," Gandalf shortly snapped and strode off. Shrugging, the three of us made our way towards the Green Dragon and after only a little while, both Peregrin and Meriadoc were pretty drunk and let me tell you… when they're drunk, they sing. Dancing on a table, the pair of them burst into song.

"_Hey ho, to the bottle I go! _

_To heal my heart and drown my woe. _

_Rain may fall and wind may blow. _

_But there still be – _

_many miles to go! _

_Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain, _

_and the stream that falls from hill to plain. _

_Better than rain or rippling brook!"_ the pair sang and I giggled, clutching an ale, only slightly tipsy. Then Pippin hiccoughed and took up the final line of the song.

"_There's a mug of beer inside this Took_!" he sung. Sipping at my drink I rolled my eyes. I managed to get the pair of them down and began escorting them home. After making sure that that were okay, I made my own way home. That night, I dreamt a dark figure ran through Bilbo's party, slaughtering everybody. There was yelling and screaming before I woke with a start to find somebody knocking on my door.

~X~

**Thoughts? Let me know! Until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/**


	3. A Short Cut

**Here's the next chapter! Most of the chapters are now pre-written, so I guess it looks like daily updates! Yipee! Here's the feedback from last chapter:**

**Courtney104DeNoir:**** Why thank you! Yes, both Evelyn and Merry look pretty cool. I took three different pictures to create the cover. One for the background, one of Karen Gillan (who is my face for Evelyn) and Dom Monaghan as Merry. I then used a programme called (I was introduced to it during my Media Studies GCSE course beginning) and just added them all and tweaked the pictures! Thanks for the review!**

**Monkeepeanut:**** Thanks so much! Your reviews really make me smile! They're always so positive! Thank you again!**

**RingsFan:**** Why thank you! You avatar is amazing by the way! I laughed so hard when I first saw it! XD**

**Sherlock's app:**** Thank you! Didn't expect you to review really! I guess my threat this afternoon was valid. And by the way, Evelyn isn't me in any way. She's just a character that I came up with out of the blue! Thanks again!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 3**

**A Short-Cut**

~X~

Yawning widely, I stumbled out of my room to see dawn light filtering through my windows. Raking my messy ginger hair back with my fingers, I opened my door stiffly and rubbed sleep from my eyes with my other hand to see Pippin and Merry stood smiling and dressed for travelling.

"What are you two doing here at this time of day?" I moaned as they strode speedily in and looked much more awake than I did. "Do you not know that the rooster hasn't cawed yet?"

Pippin rolled his eyes as Merry stretched. "We do know; it's just that apparently Sam and Frodo disappeared last night not long after we left the pub. So we're going to go and look for them. We need help though." he explained and I frowned before sighing.

"Okay, fine! Give me time though," I yawned again and got dressed and washed before organising a pack full of food and other essentials. Half an hour later, I stood ready in a fresh skirt, shirt and waistcoat with my pack on my back. The three of us began making our way to the outskirts of the Shire and we soon found ourselves in Famer Maggot's field and to no surprises, both boys had plucked some food that was definitely not theirs. I was too hungry to argue and begrudgingly took some food for myself, hoping that the farmer wouldn't notice. Suddenly, I heard raised voices that sounded familiar.

"Mr Frodo? Frodo! Frodo!"

Merry looked up happily. "That's Sam!" he announced, and we began making our way towards the shouting. As we prepared to step outwards, I tripped on a carrot and pushed us all out of the crops into the pathway, causing Merry and Pippin to fall on an unsuspecting Sam and Frodo.

"Frodo! Merry, Evelyn! It's Frodo Baggins!" Pippin laughed as Merry pulled me to my feet smiling.

"Hello Frodo!" he grinned and I dusted off some dirt, picking up a cabbage.

"Get off him!" Sam snapped irritably. "Frodo, are you alright?"

The large hobbit hauled Frodo to his feet and the black haired one looked confused. "What's the meaning of this?"

Merry and Pip scooped up the vegetables and I joined them, clutching them to my chest. "Hold these will you," I said, passing a few potatoes to Frodo.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam snarled and I snorted back laughter, for once, not worrying about the consequences. However, I panicked as I heard a bass barking from a dog and a scythe could be seen nearby. "Oh no!"

"Hoi! You get back here! Wait till I get this through you! Get out of my fields! You'll know the devil if I catch up with you!" the familiar voice of Farmer Maggot yelled. Merry and I grabbed Frodo and we began sprinting away from the enraged farmer.

"Run!" I yelped and grabbed the nearest hobbits hand. Which turned out to be Merry. His sky blue eyes widened in shock. I was about to let go, when suddenly, his grip tightened and he threw me a cocky smile as we ran faster. My heart hammered and butterflies flew around in my stomach as we raced away and through the field.

"Dunno why he's so upset! It's only a couple of carrots!" Merry remarked, winking at me.

"And some cabbages and those few bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And the mushrooms the week before." Pippin called from ahead of us.

"Yes Pippin, my point is- he's clearly over reacting! Run!"

We skidded to a halt as the field ended and we were faced by a cliff top. Freezing, I clutched onto Merry's hand tighter when suddenly, Frodo and Sam barrelled into us and we tumbled over the edge. Screaming loudly, I got a mouthful of leaves and dirt as I tripped and fell downwards before landing at the bottom of the cliff. Suddenly, the four male hobbits came crashing down on my back and I sharply yelped in pain. "Oh! I think I've broken something." Merry sighed and I glanced over to check him, only to see him pull out a broken carrot that had been snapped in half. Grimacing, I pushed off Frodo and sat up, shaking leaves from my ginger hair.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Samwise growled and I threw him an apologetic look and he grimaced in my direction.

"What? It was just a detour. A shortcut," Merry replied, dusting off his jacket and giving me a wink.

"A shortcut to what?" Sam asked in a gruff tone.

"Mushrooms!" Pip squealed and him, Merry and Sam sprinted towards a patch of the fungi which I looked disgustedly at. Pulling myself up, I stood next to Frodo who was glancing down the road.

"I think we should get off the road," he worried and I couldn't help but agree.

"We really should. You never know what can come down here," I seconded. And yet, the boys kept on collecting mushrooms. Suddenly, there was a terrible screeching and leaves blew up, whizzing around us.

"Get off the road! Quick!" the Baggins yelled and the others scrambled towards us and we dashed down into a ditch that was partially concealed by roots. Everything went quiet for a minute, until horse hooves sounded. Then feet. Dropping down from a horse. Peeking through the tree roots, I caught a glimpse of a figure dressed in black. Whoever this was, they were clearly tall and a threat to us.

Suddenly, Merry tossed his bag up onto the road and the mysterious black rider disappeared. We took this opportunity to flee and we flew down another hill before collapsing, adrenaline rushing through our veins.

"What was that?" Merry gasped as I landed beside him. Frodo looked panicked and held a plain gold ring in his palm and we all glanced at it. Could this be the problem?

~X~

***Gasp* What did you all think? Let me know! Until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/**


	4. Bucklebury Ferry & the Prancing Pony

**Hey readers! I recently got some comments saying that Evelyn was a Mary Sue. To confirm if this was right or wrong, I took several tests to find that she was in fact NOT A SUE! Yay! Thanks to everyone for their constructive criticism, I will take it into account. I also found that Evelyn could be a bit more flawed, so if she seems different, that's just me making her more flawed and human like. So yeah! Feedback:**

**TheMarauders' New Apprentice:**** I guess we'll have to see who she goes around with! Thanks for the lovely review! Glad you're excited!**

**TheOldDuir****: Hey! Thanks for reading dude! Glad you like it so far! Let me know what you think and I'll see you tomorrow!**

**Courtney104 DeNoir:**** All of Merry's lines make my heart melt if you get my drift! *Wink* I love it when he gets all angsty in the second movie when the Ents won't listen to him… so adorable! Thanks for reviewing and favouriting!**

**RingsFan:**** YAY! Thanks again for the reviews! Keep them coming! :D**

**Smorelet4077:**** Thanks! New reader! YAY! I agree with you about Merry; he's so underrated which I think is completely unfair (hence the story)! I intend to follow certain aspects of the storyline, focusing more on Pippin and Merry's side of the story and throwing in my own scenes here and there. I do really want to write a sequel to this showing their lives afterwards which will all be original, so keep your eyes peeled for that! Thanks again!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 4**

**Bucklebury Ferry & the Prancing Pony**

~X~

We nervously trekked through the dense forest for several hours, avoiding the rider as night fell. Dodging past the towering trees, I paused between Pippin and Sam. "Anything?" I asked Frodo impatiently. He clearly had to be the one the rider was looking for and it annoyed me that he wasn't confirming what we were all probably considering.

"Nothing," he replied as Pippin stumbled up closer to me.

"What is going on?" he asked and I shrugged, annoyed as Merry stepped up next to Frodo.

"That black rider was looking for something," Merry remarked and looked at his relative with concern. "Or someone… Frodo?" I waited impatiently as they exchanged glances.

"Get down!" Pippin suddenly yelled and we all dropped to the leaf covered ground and I caught a glimpse of the black rider. He trotted down a hill as Merry and I faced Frodo.

"I have to leave the Shire. Sam and I must get to Bree," he whispered and my green gaze flitted between the two older hobbits. Merry nodded, clearly planning out our next move.

"Right. Bucklebury Ferry. Follow me,"

Merry took the lead and we all followed closely behind him. I could near enough hear my own heart beating frantically in my chest as we crept along. Trying to get closer to Merry, I stumbled forwards, only to fall forwards into the path of a large black horse- the rider! The horse was truly huge and the midnight black coat gleamed in the dim moonlight. The rider glared down menacingly at me from its hood and I froze in terror.

"Run!"

I couldn't move. Terror took over me as I saw the black rider reach for his long, deadly looking sword, when suddenly, something barrelled into me and I yelped and looked upwards to see a panicked looking Merry. "Follow me. Run!"

Pulling me to my feet, I grabbed blindly onto him as he dragged us forwards. We ran and ran and he managed to haul both of us up and over a wooden fence, where splinters dug into our hands and feet. Now in sight was the ferry and we stumbled onto it and I began untying ropes as Sam yelled for Frodo who was further behind. I fumbled with the rope, letting go as Frodo landed on top of Sam and Pippin and Merry pushed the prod into the river, taking us away from the pursuing black rider.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked, as the rider screeched in anger at losing its prey.

"The Brandywine Bridge, twenty miles," Merry announced, fear clear on his face. He caught my eye and grimaced at the splinters in his hands. I nodded back and tried to find the riders in the dark, only to see nothing apart from fog and water.

~X~

After reaching the nearest stop, we clambered off as rain began to fall. Shivering violently and freezing, we pulled up our hoods and dashed across a road and reached the gated entrance to Bree. There, a gatekeeper opened a hatch and I pushed my way forwards to talk to him.

"What do you want?" the elderly man asked grumpily. Remembering what Frodo had told us, I replied.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony,"

He slammed the hatch shut and fully opened the gates, holding a lantern above his head. I winced at the sudden brightness and tried to keep a stern look on my face.

"Hobbits! Five hobbits! What's more out of The Shire by your talk! What business brings you to Bree?" the gatekeeper asked curiously as I glared at him.

"We wish to at the Inn. Our business is our own," I replied.

He raised his eyebrows and backed away, allowing us inside the town. "Alright young lady, I meant no offence. My job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful."

Pushing past, the five of us made our way through the town, trudging through mud and gunk before glimpsing a sign that showed a particular large building was the Prancing Pony. We scooted inside and slid down our hoods before shaking our hair out. After we checked in and explained that we were waiting for Gandalf, we sat ourselves down at a table and waited for the wizard to arrive. There was loud laughter from the tall men and for once, I could spot no women in this pub. Samwise looked constantly nervous and shifted around, causing Frodo to glance at him. "Sam. He'll be here. He'll come."

I clutched at a piece of bread and glanced up to see a familiar Brandybuck winding his way through a large crowd of particularly tall men. He sat down next to me clutching a huge tankard of ale. "What's that?" Pippin gaped.

"This my friend, is a pint!" Merry replied eagerly drinking it.

"It comes in pints? I'm getting one!" the younger, brown haired hobbit replied and practically ran over to the bar. I rolled my eyes and turned to Merry, blocking out Sam and Frodo's conversation.

"So Merry, do you have any idea what we're going to do if Gandalf doesn't show up for whatever reason he's meant to?" I asked slowly as he emerged from his ale.

"No idea, I guess we'll just have to stay in Bree," he suggested. Suddenly, I heard Pippin shout something.

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins! He's over there!" the young hobbit announced to the whole pub. I whirled around with Frodo, Sam and Merry to see the brown haired Took nodding appreciatively. "Frodo Baggins! He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me."

Slapping my face into my hand, I cursed inwardly at Pippin's stupidity. By giving away our identity, the rider could find us easily. Frodo leapt to his feet and jogged over to the other hobbit. "Pippin!" he yelled and tripped backwards as the brown haired hobbit whirled around, pint in hand.

"Steady on!"

As Frodo fell, I caught a glimpse of the golden ring. It shot up into the air and Frodo tried to catch it, however it slid onto his finger and he suddenly vanished, just like Bilbo.

"Oh no!" I moaned and grabbed onto the Brandybuck's arm tightly.

~X~

**Dun dun dun! What's going to happen next? Well, until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/**


	5. Strider the Ranger

**So, we left it quite suspenseful last chapter, let's see what happens next! YAY! Here's the feedback from last chapter:**

**RingsFan:**** Thank you so much! You are right that I can't develop Evelyn completely within only 4 chapters! Thank you for the positive feedback!**

**Monkeepeanut:**** Yes, you have commented on how you love the story and I honestly don't mind! I love it whenever someone sends me a review or message saying something like that; it makes me smile so much! Thanks again!**

**sherlock's apprentice:**** Okay… you do that bro! Thanks!**

**Smorelet4077:**** It is a cool scene, but not one of my favourites really… anyways, hope you have a fun time camping! Also thanks for replying to my message so quickly! Yes, I think that a sequel would be particularly awesome too! XD Thanks again!**

**TheMarauders' NewApprentice****: Indeed! Daily updates too! Thanks for reading!**

**TheOldDuir****: I know! Silly old Pippin! XD Thanks for the comments and feedback you sent for what I sent to you! We will discuss it further in psychology tomorrow! Thanks again!**

**Courtney104DeNoir:**** Tell me about it! I adore Merry as a character and he does have that effect on me too! Dom Monaghan is an amazing actor too! Have you seen him in the TV programme LOST? He's also in a short film called the Millionaire Tour which I really want to see. Thanks again!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 5**

**Strider the Ranger**

~X~

The men in the inn gasped and yelled and Pippin dashed over to us panicking. "What do we do now?" he exclaimed. "Frodo's gone!"

I narrowed my eyes and suddenly, Baggins appeared by a broad wooden beam. "Over there!" I yelled happily, pointing in his direction. However the smile quickly slid off of my face as a dark, hooded man grabbed hold of him and began to drag him up some stairs. "No!"

Merry gulped and grabbed a candlestick that had a candle alight as Pippin picked up a chair. Sam ushered us up the stairs after the black haired hobbit as I managed to grab hold of a particularly large vase. As we raced up the stairs, Pippin caught sight of an open door and sure enough, there stood Frodo and his kidnapper. Barrelling inside, I lifted the vase slightly, prepared to throw it at any given second.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" Sam challenged, fists raised. The human man whirled around with a long sword in hand. He had long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes; his clothes were raggedy and on his back was a bow and quiver of arrows. The man sheathed his sword and glanced at the four of us.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit! But that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming," he explained and I frowned.

"Who's coming?" I asked, lowering the vase to the ground.

He grimaced. "I'll explain later, but for now- follow me." And he led us from the room and down the stairs, outside and into another inn. Climbing the stairs, we found ourselves in a new bedroom where there was several beds pushed together. The man, who we found was called Strider, was a ranger and knew that we were in danger with the ring on one of us.

As the evening became darker, Sam, Pippin and Merry clambered into the beds still dressed (minus their waistcoats) and managed to fall asleep. However, Frodo and I leant against the end of their beds near Strider who sat at the windows. As I began to yawn, the moon came out and suddenly loud hooves sounded from outside. I didn't need Strider to tell me who they were. The black riders. There were several screams, before I glanced across the narrow road and managed to see five silhouettes in the room that would have been ours. There was screeching and even from across the road, you could hear their swords stabbing over and over again.

With a jolt, Pippin, Merry and Sam woke up and looked panicked. The Brandybuck and Took caught my eye and I smiled sadly at them. If Strider hadn't taken us, we would all be dead.

"What are they?" Frodo asked quietly and Strider glanced around to face us, hand still resting on his sword.

"They were once men. Great Kings of Men. The Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness," the ranger explained. "Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." He looked up and gave us an odd look. "Rest. In the morning, we leave." And with that, he pulled a blanket around him. Frodo unbuttoned his waistcoat before climbing into the bed next to Sam. I shrugged off my cloak as Merry gestured for me to lie down beside him.

As I slid under the covers, Meriadoc slid his warm arm around my waist and I suddenly felt calm, like all of my troubles had melted away. "I'm sorry." he sighed and I frowned before facing him.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and faced me. "Pip and I made you come with us. Now, we have to make sure Frodo and the ring is safe. We nearly died tonight and you're my friend, I couldn't let that happen." I smiled sadly. Friend. Not really what I wanted to hear, but still.

"It's okay Merry. Everything will be okay,"

~X~

The next morning, we left the inn and Bree far behind us and began climbing and trekking up many hills. My feet ached and stomach rumbled, but Sam and Pippin made sure we all kept walking after Strider and his pony. "Where are you taking us?" I asked irritably.

"Into the wild,"

Raising an eyebrow, I glanced over at Sam who shrugged and looked fairly annoyed at all of the secrecy.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" I asked Pippin who looked famished.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer, but feel fouler," Frodo replied for me.

"He's foul enough," the Brandybuck growled and I laughed as Strider tilted his head hearing the comment.

"We have no choice but to trust him," Frodo decided and we continued walking.

"But where is he leading us?" I persisted.

Strider turned his head and replied, "To Rivendell Lady Evelyn. To the House of Elrond." I frowned before Sam's eyes widened.

"D'you hear that! Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!"

Nothing dampened his spirits. However the rain that soon fell made my mood darken. Our group made its way through freezing snow and up even more mountains for a few more hours until Pippin was gasping for breath.

"We need second breakfast," he panted.

I smiled. Finally! Somebody was on the same wavelength as me. "Yes!"

We stopped the pony and began to grab the frying pans and matches and plates. Strider turned around looking confused, slightly ahead of us.

"Gentlemen, lady! We do not stop 'til nightfall," he shouted at us from a small hill.

Pippin scowled. "What about breakfast?" Strider looked even more confused.

"You've already had it,"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "We've had one yes. What about second breakfast?" The man frowned and continued walking.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast Evelyn," Merry moaned and re-slung his pack up his shoulder. Shrugging, I continued walking; however Pippin couldn't let it go.

"What about elvenses? Luncheon, Afternoon Tea, Dinner? Supper! He knows about them, doesn't he?"

Laughing, I met my pace with Strider's as I heard Merry say, "I wouldn't count on it." I took this opportunity to take an apple from my pack and I tossed it to the Brandybuck who caught it with ease and threw me a smile. Blushing, I handed one to Strider who threw it in the Took's direction. However it hit him on the head, causing both of us to laugh.

"Pippin!"

~X~

**Tada! What did you think? We're finally getting some feels between Merry and Evelyn. There will be more! I swear! Until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/**


	6. Confessions of the Past

**So, I made a promise that there would be some more fluff, and here it is! Enjoy! Oh, and the feedback:**

**RingsFan:**** Thank you so much!**

**Courtney104DeNoir:**** Hmmm, I didn't think of a pet name really… I may go and do some editing now… XD Thanks again, I also loved the moment where they laid together!**

**TheMarauders' NewApprentice:**** It's not stupid at all to ask! She doesn't wear any shoes like the other hobbits. And I imagine her slightly shorter than Merry and Pippin; so maybe 3'5 or 3'6. Thanks again!**

**TheOldDuir:**** Why thank you! Hope the concert goes well! See you tomorrow!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 6**

**Confessions of the Past**

~X~

We walked for another painful day, occasionally taking it in turns to guide the pony along. As the sun began to set, Strider led us towards some broken ruins that must have once stood proudly on the hill where the bricks now laid.

"This was the great watch tower of Amon Sûl. We shall rest here tonight," Strider announced and we climbed up to a cave in the hill where we could see all around us. As the sun dipped below the horizon, the man knelt near us and pulled something from his quiver. He unfurled the fabric to reveal four swords and one bow and quiver of arrows. "These are for you. Keep them close, I'm going to have a look round. Stay here."

As the boys each took a sword, I grabbed the quiver and slung it onto my back before grabbing the bow. The quiver was white and had red feathered arrows inside; meanwhile, the bow was a deep brown and made of a smooth wood. Gripping my new weapon, I got to my feet and the boys faced me. "I'll see you later." And with that, I sprinted after Strider who wasn't that far ahead. He jolted as I joined him before giving me a gentle smile.

"Evelyn, what are you doing here?" he asked, continuing to walk.

"I needed to clear my head," I shrugged and we walked slowly in an awkward silence for a while before sitting down as he polished his sword on his cloak and I examined the quiver of arrows. I had had previous experience with a bow before, hunting for food in nearby woods- however I wasn't an expert.

We waited in silence for a while, until the man faced me. "So how long have you known Merry and Pippin?"

"Pretty much my whole life," I said. Strider smirked at me.

"I've noticed the way that you both treat each other… and I know that he doesn't know," he grinned.

I didn't need to question him any further to know what he was hinting at. "I know Merry much better than I do Pippin. I've loved Merry for as long as I can remember. It was on one day though, when I fell into the lake in the Shire and he pulled me out that I really realised how much he cared for me and how I cared for him."

~X~

_I let out a scream as I tumbled into the cold depths of the lake. Green murky water surrounded me as I struggled. My clothes pulled me down like an anchor as I flailed and tried to kick my way to the surface. Screaming silently, I tried to grab onto something, but found nothing. My lungs were constricting and water rushed down my throat. Everything began to go dark and my movements became slow and sluggish._

_Suddenly, a hand grabbed my wrist and I was pulled upwards. The water disappeared and sweet air entered my lungs. However, water stayed in my throat. All of a sudden, hands were pressed on my chest, pumping up and down, trying to get the water free. Suddenly, warm lips pressed against mine and air rushed through me. Spluttering and coughing violently, I bolted upwards and heaved, sending water flying from my mouth. Blinking furiously, I gazed up at my rescuer. Meriadoc Brandybuck. _

"_Evelyn! Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" he gasped, taking off his cloak and wrapping it around my shivering frame._

_Nodding, I grasped the warm cloak tighter around me as he pulled me to my feet and started guiding me home. "Thanks." I gasped through chattering teeth. As we entered my home, he got a fire started and made sure that I was okay and I quickly dropped off in the armchair. _

"_Let me know if you need anything," he sighed and pressed a warm kiss to my temple before leaving._

~X~

I blinked and shook myself from the memory before Strider leapt to his feet. "What is it?" I asked, hand tightening on my bow.

"I can sense trouble. The Ringwraiths are nearby and your friends need our help!" he replied and took off running with me closely behind. We charged up and through the ruins to see my fellow hobbits desperately trying to fight the tall figures. Strider grabbed a flaming torch and leapt into the fray as I grabbed a red feathered arrow and let it loose at a black rider that was advancing on Merry and Pippin. My gaze flickered to Frodo who was bleeding form his shoulder.

"Frodo!"

Strider saw of the last of the riders before we all dropped to the small black haired hobbit's side.

"Strider! Help him Strider!" I called desperately as Frodo moaned in pain and writhed, covered in sweat.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine!" he replied, grabbed hold of the injured hobbit and we dashed after Strider who was now sprinting through the forest. "Hurry!"

"It's six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" I called and the man managed to throw me a dark look which quickly silenced me and we continued to run from the Ringwraiths.

~X~

**Dun dun dun! Liked the flashback scene? Want more? Let me know! Until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/**


	7. Talking Things Through

**I haven't really had a good day to be honest guys. I stayed home from school ill and have just been sleeping and I look a mess. Oh well! XD I need this chapter to really brighten my spirits! It's a load of fluff that we've been waiting for! Here's the feedback:**

**Courtney104DeNoir:**** It made me shiver too! Merry needs to stop being so darn adorable all of the time! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**TheMarauders' NewApprentice****: I don't know if there'll be any more flashback scenes sadly. Thanks for reading, hope you like this chappie! XD**

**RingsFan****: She sort of can. If you read between the lines I said that she had a little bit of experience before. XD However she will be trained by a certain somebody in the Fellowship! Thanks; and hope you like this chapter!**

**Daughterofthering:**** Why thank you so much! :-D**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 7**

**Talking Things Through**

~X~

Frodo gasped for breath as Strider laid him down on the ground and I felt his forehead. "He's going cold!" I growled as the hobbit wheezed. Pippin pulled me up as Strider began examining Frodo further and Sam took my place. "Is he going to die?"

The man looked anxious and paused. "He's passing into the Shadow world. He'll soon become a wraith like them."

Frodo gasped again as more screeching form the Ringwraiths echoed through the woods. "They're close!" Merry gasped, ready to pull out his sword.

"Sam! Do you know the Athelas plant?" Strider asked.

"Athelas?" the round ginger hobbit asked.

"Kingsfoil,"

"Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed!"

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" Strider and Sam ran off into the woods as Pippin and I knelt next to Frodo and tried to keep him calm, however his eyes began to fog up and he struggled for breath. Suddenly, Strider and Sam arrived with a tall woman. She beautiful and had long black hair and pointed ears. An elf. She spoke in a tongue I had never heard before and knelt beside the wounded hobbit. Her and Strider exchanged words as Sam, Pippin, Merry and I looked on confused. Suddenly, Strider loaded Frodo onto the elf's horse and I stepped forwards.

"Strider! Where is she taking him?" I asked quickly, hearing more screeching. The elf rode off and Sam stepped forwards next to me.

"What're you doing? Those wraiths are still out there!"

The man looked angry and began striding towards us all. "We must make our way to Rivendell immediately!"

~X~

We travelled for many days as quick as we could, eating only when we needed to- desperate to get to the place where we would find Frodo and the elf woman who we found was called Arwen. When we arrived in the elf city, we were given a spectacular welcome from the elves and were introduced to Lord Elrond who was old, yet looked about middle aged. The Lord wore long robes and his long brown hair was normally pulled forwards over them. He had old grey eyes that had seen so much of Middle Earth that we could not imagine. All of us were given rooms and we were instantly reunited with Gandalf and Bilbo.

On our third day there, Pippin, Merry and I were sat outside, admiring the cream coloured city when we saw a familiar black haired figure. "Frodo!" I called happily and the hobbit ran to us, pulling us all into hugs with Samwise right behind him. As we were reunited, Merry threw me an odd glance and I frowned. As Frodo charged over to greet Bilbo, Merry wound an arm around my shoulders and I could feel my heart to beat slightly faster than before. His fingertips brushed against my shoulder and I desperately tried not to show a difference in my behaviour.

"Do you want to have a picnic later?" he asked casually and I only gave him a tiny nod, before he slid away and I let out a long breath, dying to be in his arms again.

~X~

Later that day, I dressed into a long white dress with a brown waistcoat and met up with Merry at the edge of the harbour in Rivendell (also known as the Grey Havens) and we sat on a small red and white chequered blanket with a basket of food. Loaves of bread, bits of fruit and a small bottle of wine lay down next to us as the evening light washed over the water, making it look pink and orange. We lay on our backs and sighed, watching the fluffy clouds fly overhead. Not after long, Merry's hand walked over the material and wound itself in mine, our fingers interlinking.

"I want to play a game," he announced suddenly. I raised my head and smiled lightly.

"Okay, what game?" I asked.

He grinned and sat up fully. "You ask me three questions you've always wanted to know about me and I'll ask you three."

I lay back again and smiled widely. "Sure, I'll ask you first." He looked expectant as I asked him my first question. "Did you plan to let off those fireworks before Bilbo's party?" I asked.

"Yep!" he cheered.

I rolled my eyes and moved onto my next question. "Was I always part of the plan?"

"No," he replied honestly.

I had one question left. "Do you fancy Estella?" I asked. He sat bolt upright and threw me a disbelieving look. I shrugged nonchalantly and he snorted before laughing manically.

"No! No way! Oh, that's funny!" he chuckled. "Although Pip may tell you otherwise!" he snorted before facing me fully as I relaxed and rested on my back as he began to ask his three questions. "Did you mind helping us with the fireworks?"

"No, not really," I replied. He paused for a moment before shuffling closer to me and looking at me seriously.

"Do you care for me?" My eyes widened at his second question. In what way? Gulping quickly, I shuffled sideways, away from him, however he grabbed my wrist, preventing me from moving away. "Do you?" he repeated, his eyes wide.

"Yes," I whispered.

He licked his lips hesitantly and leaned in above me. "Do you love me?" he asked slowly, his eyes becoming wider and his voice softer.

"Yes," I softly replied.

"Just one more question for good luck," he sighed, leaning in even closer. "What would you say if I did this?" he asked. I went to comment saying that he was breaking the rules of the game by asking another question, when suddenly he knelt fully next to me and cradled my face between his soft hands. My voice faltered as he bent down and pressed a long, sweet kiss to my unsuspecting lips. My eyes slid closed and I saw fireworks as I tangled my fingers in Merry's curls. After a moment, we broke away panting for breath.

"I would say that I love you Meriadoc Brandybuck?" I replied breathlessly.

He pressed one more kiss to my lips and I giggled. "And I would reply that I love you too Evelyn Starr."

~X~

**Yippee! Happy they finally let their feelings out? I am! Let me know what you think! Until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/**


	8. The Fellowship of the Ring

**Hey guys! Here's the next one! Enjoy! Feedback time:**

**Daughterofthering:**** Hahaha! Thanks for the Estella mention, something to bear in mind! Thanks for the review!**

**JoJo1812:**** Why thank you! Keep reading! :D**

**TheMarauders' NewApprentice:**** I know right! Adorableness! XD**

**Monkeepeanut:**** I adore fluffiness! XD It did make me feel better! Thanks again!**

**Courtney104DeNoir:**** Yup! He loves her too! I haven't done much writing, so I struggled and wrote that scene about 3 times, but I'm glad it turned out fine in the end! Thanks again!**

**Aster:**** Why thank you! Daily updates coming! Thanks!**

**TheMcgabster:**** Thanks for the review! Hope you stay with us! Thanks again!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 8**

**The Fellowship of the Ring **

~X~

The next morning, sunlight entered my bedroom, waking me from my pleasant sleep. Stretching, I dressed and made my way out and into the hallway to find my fellow hobbits waiting for me. Skipping happily, I made my way over to them and intertwined my hand with Merry's, who placed a quick kiss to my cheek. Pippin and Samwise looked shocked, but I just shrugged as we guided Frodo to the meeting that would determine the fate of the ring. However we could not go in. So, Sam hid in some nearby bushes and Pippin, Merry and I behind some pillars.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom," Lord Elrond announced and I peered around the pillar to see many people. Frodo was sat next to Gandalf and close by there was an elf with long blonde hair and blue eyes, a dwarf with a bright red beard and cow brown eyes, a man who wore fine clothes with light brown hair, and then Strider who looked much better now he had been cleaned up.

"What's going on?" Pippin asked, peeping out slightly. Merry shushed him as we ducked back as Gandalf looked in our direction.

"So it's true," the well-dressed man's voice breathed. There was more discussion about the ring which we struggled to hear, when suddenly Strider announced loudly, "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" the other man, Boromir, asked scathingly.

Peeking outwards again, I saw the blonde elf look startled. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn You owe him your allegiance!"

My eyes widened as I glanced over at Merry who looked just as surprised as I did. "You mean to say that we've been travelling with the future king of Gondor?" I hissed and he nodded.

"Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King,"

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it,"

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed,"

The red haired dwarf stood up, massive battle axe in hand. "Then what are we waiting for!" he charged forwards and swung his axe down, however the weapon shattered and not the ring which I could see was still completely intact.

Elrond looked amused. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

Gaping, I turned to the boys. "This sure sounds like an impossible task." Merry nodded, looking panicked as Pippin began to chase a butterfly.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly," Boromir sighed.

"Sounds like it to me," Merry seconded.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" the elf countered.

"You're telling me!" Pippin said, forgetting his game. I sighed deeply before turning to them.

"Do we need a running commentary of what's going on?" I asked irritably and Pippin scowled as Merry gave me an apologetic look and kiss on the cheek. Suddenly there was an uproar between the council members and everybody was on their feet yelling and screaming.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor!" Frodo yelled and everybody froze. "Though, I do not know the way…"

Gandalf stepped forwards. "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword," Aragorn stepped forwards.

"And you have my bow," the blonde elf, Legolas, agreed.

"And my axe!" Gimli growled and joined the group.

Boromir stalked forwards and paused. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

Suddenly, Samwise burst out from the bushes and darted to Frodo's side. "Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

Elrond looked amazed and chuckled before addressing the ginger hobbit. "No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" Sam winced, when suddenly; Merry grabbed my arm and pulled me and Pippin from behind our pillars.

"Wait! We're coming too!" he called out as we raced past the council members and joined the group of men, hobbits, dwarf, wizard and elf.

"Of course we're coming!" I agreed, sending a pleading gaze towards Elrond.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry threatened lightly, linking his arm through mine.

Pippin stumbled up beside his cousin and tried to puff out his chest before saying, "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest ... thing…"

I sighed. "Well that rules you out Pippin!" I joked and he threw me a playful look. Elrond looked up and ran his eyes over our group. I waited for him to reject the idea. Instead, he looked approving.

"Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

Grinning, I grasped onto Merry's arm tighter.

Pippin looked gleeful, before being confused. "Great! Where are we going again?"

~X~

**Tada! Thoughts? Until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/**


	9. Departing

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter's a bit alter than normal, been out all day; but still here I am! Enjoy! Oh, and feedback:**

**LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX:**** New reader! YAY! Thanks for all of the positive comments! Yipee!**

**Daughterofthering****: Tell me about it! XD Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**TheMarauders' NewApprentice:**** Well now you know where the tree was! XD Thanks for being a loyal reader! :D**

**Courtney104DeNoir:**** I second that! Hahahaha! Thanks for reading!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 9**

**Departing **

~X~

Rivendell was quiet as we left the next day. The Fellowship stood proudly in front of Elrond and his daughter Arwen. "The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him, no oath nor is bond laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves, and men, and all free folk go with you."

Gandalf paused and gazed around. "The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer." Frodo rounded the corner and smiled at us before looking up at the grey haired wizard.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" he asked timidly.

"Left,"

And we began our journey.

~X~

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us and there are road turns east to Mordor," Gandalf explained several days after we left Rivendell and I nodded as we sat in some ruins not far from the elvish city.

I gazed down the hill to see Merry and Pippin practising with their newly sharpened swords with Boromir. "Good, very good." The Gondor man nodded approvingly as Legolas approached me.

"Evelyn, do you wish to practise some archery?" he asked. Ever since he had found out that I was in possession of a bow and quiver, he had been anxious to teach me in case we needed an extra archer.

"Of course," I replied and got to my feet. We set up an apple on a nearby rock as after some basic instruction, I was able to get quiet close to the red piece of fruit. Suddenly, Pippin yelped and the elf and I turned around to see the brown haired hobbit clutching his hand which was bleeding.

"Sorry!" the man worried when suddenly, Pippin kicked him in the shin. Laughing, I approached them and watched as Merry joined in the play fight.

"Get him!" I giggled as I perched on the ledge above them.

"For the Shire. Hold him, hold him down Merry!" Pippin yelled as the trio tussled in the dirt. Aragorn sighed and got to his feet.

"Gentlemen, that's enough!" he reprimanded them when suddenly the two hobbits grabbed onto his legs and brought the future king to the ground.

"You've got my arm... argh! You've got my arm!" Pippin yelled and I laughed harder as I watched the two boys try and take Aragorn down. Suddenly, Gandalf yelled and I dropped down from the ledge next to Merry and Pippin as I spotted a black cloud whiz towards us. Grabbing the hobbits, I dragged us all towards a sheltered bit of rock and we stumbled, and tripped, falling on our faces, yet remaining hidden. After a minute, we all emerged and Gandalf looked furious.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras," he snapped and we all gazed up at the menacing snow covered mountains.

"There goes our plan of going south!" I remarked as we began to change direction.

~X~

We climbed the mountains with little problems, however as we tried to pass them overnight, we experienced a few problems. Snow blew harshly through the air and the freezing wind bit at our cheeks. Shivering, we all stumbled forwards, hands stuffed in pockets and teeth chattering. Suddenly, the snow became too deep and I disappeared under the whiteness. Boromir scooped me and Sam up, carrying us through the white powder that practically swam over our heads. "There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas yelled over the whooshing of the wind.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf replied. Suddenly, snow cascaded from above, narrowly missing us all.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn began to say, but it was too late. A huge pile of snow began to fall downwards and I let out a bloodcurdling scream as the freezing mass dropped down on top of us. Everything became muffled when suddenly; freezing hands began to dig me free. Spluttering and shivering, I spat out snow from my mouth as Merry scrambled over to me.

"Evelyn!" he coughed as he and Aragorn pulled me free. I clutched onto my hobbit as he held onto me, trying to check me over. "Are you okay?" he asked, holding me closer to him and wrapping his cloak around the both of us.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir yelped, also spitting snow.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn countered, visibly shaking.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli roared back.

Pippin shivered next to me and threw me a look that suggested we could be here for a while. Merry looked furious as he hauled us to our feet. "Enough! Can we just make a decision that'll get us off of this mountain?" he yelled.

Everybody paused and Gandalf looked thoughtful for a moment. "Let the Ringbearer decide." We all shuffled around to face Frodo who was clinging onto the rocky mountainside.

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir coughed out. "This will be the death of the hobbits!" Merry gave Boromir a thankful look and the man nodded.

"Frodo?" I choked out desperately.

"We will go through the Mines,"

Gandalf nodded. "So be it."

We retreated back down the mountain, all gripping onto one another as not to fall, slip and stumble. I clutched onto Merry, feeling snow slide down my cloak as we moved away from the colder mountaintop. As the last of the powder melted, we reached a misty area where there was a large lake and the rocky side of the mountain next to us.

"Ah! The walls of Moria! Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli announced.

"Yes Gimli! Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten!" Gandalf said.

Legolas snorted. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Gimli simply glared. The grey wizard brushed past the dwarf and elf and pressed his hand against the lit up stone that was decorated with symbols and words in another language. "Ah... now let me see... Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight… and moonlight…" The symbols glowed brighter and I gazed on in amazement. "It reads 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter'."

"What do you suppose that means?" I asked him.

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open!" he smiled, pressing his staff against a star on the door. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" Nothing happened. "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!" Again, nothing.

Pippin smirked. "Nothing's happening." Gandalf frowned deeply.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of elves, men and orcs,"

Pippin grinned even wider. "What're you going to do then?"

The wizard rolled his eyes before turning to the youngest member of the Fellowship. "Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words."

~X~

**I think we should leave this chapter here. Well, until the next one…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/**


	10. The Mines of Moria

**53 reviews! I am soo happy! I wake up this morning to find 50 reviews and come home from school to find that we've reached 53! I almost cried with happiness! THANK YOU! This is how happy I am! Here's the feedback:**

**TheMarauders' NewApprentice:**** Thanks! Yeah, poor Pippin! XD**

**RingsFan:**** Thanks and don't worry about it! Fluff will be coming soon! XD**

**Aster:**** Why thank you! Hahaha! :-D**

**HiddenElf-Bookworm:**** Well, I'm thoroughly flattered by your lovely review! It made me smile so much! XD I'd love it if you directed me to the fic if you have a link :)**

**LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX:**** Awesome! Thanks for the lovely review!**

**Daughterofthering:**** It's fine! Yes, poor Pippin. In every one he seems to get scolded by at least one character! XD Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 10**

**The Mines of Moria**

~X~

Impatiently, we waited at the water's edge for Gandalf to open the doors to the mines. However, we had been waiting a while and wasting moonlight. I sat next to Merry who was throwing stones into the water as Gandalf kept on chanting. "Ando Eldarinwa…a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa…" As Pippin began to join in throwing rocks into the water, Aragorn grabbed his arm.

"Do not disturb the water!"

Looking startled, Pip placed the rocks down and made his way over to Boromir and Legolas. "This isn't what I was expecting." I sighed and the blonde hobbit next to me raised his eyebrow.

"What were you expecting? An inn every night?" he asked jokingly and I shook my head before resting it on his shoulder. "At least we've got each other. Eh?" I nodded, when suddenly there was a deep rumbling behind us. I whirled around to see the door swinging open. Pulling Merry to his feet, we made our way after the other members of the Fellowship into the mines as Gandalf lit his staff's crystal.

"Soon Mr Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt Beer! Red Meat off the bone!" Gimli chortled. "This my friend is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a Mine!"

The light did not show this though. Instead, bones and weapons littered the ground. Those that belonged to the dwarves who lived here. "This isn't a mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir panicked as Gimli wailed and Legolas ducked next to the nearest corpse.

"Goblins!" he hissed as I stumbled backwards over what felt like a skull.

"We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here!" Boromir yelled and glanced at us hobbits that stood frozen in a clump. "Now get out of here! Get out!"

I began to dart for the entrance, when suddenly Frodo screamed and was dragged backwards by what looked like a tentacle. Gandalf shoved Pippin, Merry and I away from the danger as the others charged after Frodo.

"Frodo!" we screamed. A minute later, the rest of the Fellowship charged back inside and the doors slammed shut behind us.

"We now have but one choice; we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." The wizard began to lead the way inside the catacombs as we all stumbled along. "Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

We continued to walk, having a few accidents and Pippin nearly falling sideways off of a bridge. With Gandalf in the lead, we felt pretty confident about where we were going, however when we reached a junction with three doorways, he paused. "I've no memory of this place."

And so, we settled down on some rocks as Gandalf sat up high on a producing rock, smoking on his pipe. The other men took out their pipes as I began to sharpen my arrows with one of Legolas' blades.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked quietly and Merry sighed.

"No…"

"I think we are,"

I frowned. "Ssh! Gandalf's thinking!" I hissed as the two squabbled over some food. After a bit of a wait, I heard the grey wizard stand up and smile.

"Oh! It's that way!"

Merry grinned and got to his feet. "He's remembered!" The wizard shook his head as he began to lead us down a tunnel.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose. Let me risk a little more light. Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" Gandalf announced. A long hall stretched before us as far as the eye could see however there was a side chamber which Gimli raced down. "Gimli!"

We raced after him to find him kneeling in a tomb, wailing at the top of his lungs. Gandalf approached and read the words on the stone. "Here lays Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It's as I feared."

Suddenly, he noticed a trapped book under a corpses' arm and passed Pippin his staff and me his hat before scooping it up. He blew dust and grime off of the page before reading aloud. "They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums. Drums in the deep. We cannot get out." I was completely frozen now and couldn't help but send a look of terror towards Sam, Frodo and Merry who looked equally terrified. "A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

BANG! THUD! THUD! I let out a scream as I whipped around to see Pippin looking embarrassed by a well where the body of a skeleton was sliding downwards and landed with an almighty crash. Gandalf merely glared at both of us. "Fool of a Took!" he growled, slamming the book shut before facing me. "Bite your tongue more often Starr!" I winced as he snatched his possessions back from us before glaring more at Pippin. "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"

Sighing, I rubbed my arm when suddenly; a gentle drum beat could be heard. It echoed and got increasingly louder and louder. A screech sounded in the air nearby. "Orcs!" Legolas hissed as I pulled free my bow and an arrow as the others too pulled free their own weapons.

"Get back! And stay close to Gandalf! "Aragorn ordered as he, Legolas and Boromir bolted the door.

"Agh! Let them come There's one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli snarled as they began to retreat from the door. It was blown to pieces and Legolas, Aragorn and I occasionally let an arrow through one of the holes, striking an orc. When the door finally came crashing down, the men charged into battle as Legolas and I hid behind pillars, sending out surprise arrows at the enemy. Clashing of swords meeting sounded over and over again. Every now and then, I would peer out and send a direct arrow at an enemy, apart from that; I would fire blindly, hoping that each arrow would find its mark. Whenever an orc would get too close, Boromir or Gimli would thunder forwards and dispatch of it. We battled for several minutes, only picking up a few bruises and scrapes.

However, I panicked when Sam yelled, "Frodo!" As I pulled back my bowstring, something whacked me over the head and I collapsed to my knees, vision swimming. Slowly, I dragged my hand up to my head to see blood trickling from a wound. Gandalf dispatched of an orc nearby before he pulled me up into his arms as a club descended on where we were mere seconds ago. The huge cave troll that had hit me was killed before I stumbled out of Gandalf's arms and into Merry's, who was clearly panicking.

"Evelyn?" he asked weakly as I leant onto him, blood oozing past my ears.

"I'm fine. Come on!" I wheezed as Aragorn helped Frodo up who turned out to be alive thanks to mithril.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm," the grey wizard announced as we left the tomb as quickly as possible.

~X~

**Wow! Got through a lot didn't we? Let me know your thought and until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/**


	11. You Shall Not Pass

**Hello readers! Here's your next chapter! Enjoy! Oh and of course the feedback:**

**OceanAmber:**** Thanks so much! I'm guessing that you're a new reader… welcome! Thanks again!**

**HiddenElf-Bookworm:**** Thanks for the names; I have yet to read them both in depth, but I will give them both a go. Thanks for the positive comments! XD**

**LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX:**** Oh, okay… sorry about that! XD I'm trying to not to be as choppy and I'm getting there! Thanks for the review!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 11**

**You Shall Not Pass!**

~X~

We left the tomb far behind us; however the orcs did not want to leave us alone. As we barrelled through the city, they charged behind us, screeching and clearly longing for our blood. After stumbling along for a minute, we found ourselves surrounded by thousands of orcs. Gulping, Legolas and I readied our last few arrows and prepared for the enemy to strike. When a sudden roar sounded, the orc chittered and ran or climbed away from us. The Fellowship paused and I threw a panicked glance at Gimli who looked confused. "What is this new devilment?" Boromir thundered.

"A balrog, a demon of the ancient world. Its foe is beyond any of you RUN!" Gandalf yelled as we made our way through the rest of the city. "Lead them on Aragorn. The Bridge is near! Do as I say! Swords are of no more use here."

We continued to run down a flight of narrow stairs and turned right to find a gap that was far in the steps. Legolas nimbly jumped the gap and looked expectantly at us. The roar sounded again behind us and the roof above began to crumble. I narrowly dodged a piece, trying to stay in the middle of the stairs. "Gandalf!" the elf called and the old wizard leapt across the gap to join Legolas.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir cried and took each of them under an arm and leapt across the gap. As he did, more of the stairs crumbled away and I cursed under my breath. There was no way I could jump across that!

"Evelyn!" Merry called and I met his eyes before looking down and stumbling slightly, before Aragorn caught hold of my arm.

"Sam!" Aragorn tossed him over as I swayed. He threw me a panicked look as more blood trickled down my neck and the man looked at Gimli. "Gimli. Take this hobbit with you!" The dwarf grunted and I clambered up onto his back, before wrapping my arms around his neck. Aragorn went to toss us across, but the dwarf held up a hand.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" and with a mighty roar, he leapt across the gap. Clutching at his neck tighter, I realised we wouldn't make it. As Gimli yelled, I let out a scream, when suddenly; Legolas' arm shot out and grabbed the dwarf by the beard. "Mind the beard!" as soon as we were safe, Sam helped me down and began to pull me, Merry and Pippin away to give Aragorn and Frodo room to land. Once they were safely across, we continued our panicked scramble past walls now covered in flames.

"Over the Bridge! Fly!" Gandalf commanded as Pippin and Merry pulled me across a narrow stone bridge and the rest of the Fellowship followed behind us. Suddenly, a shadowy figure rose from the side of the bridge and roared at Gandalf. Flames licked at its body as the wizard pulled his staff forwards. "You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo and I yelled at the same time.

"I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you. Flame of Udûn! Go back to the shadow! You shall not pass!"

The balrog hissed and pulled out a fiery whip as Gandalf hit the bridge and it crumbled beneath the creature. Gandalf began to turn away, but as he did, the tail end of the balrog's whip snaked up and around his ankle, dragging him down. He clung onto the edge of the bridge and Frodo dashed towards him, but Boromir held him back. "No!"

"Gandalf!"

The wizard threw us all a sad look before sighing. "Fly you fools!"

"Nooooo!" And he fell downwards. My eyes widened as I too screamed, but Legolas hauled me and Merry back from the danger. Once the remaining members of the Fellowship were with us, we made our way to the exit of Moria and were greeted by blazing sunlight which was blindingly bright. As we all collapse on the rocks, Merry's arms encircled around my waist as I fell to the rocks and he wiped away the blood from my neck and head. Sam began to cry and Legolas swayed.

Gandalf was gone. Dead.

"Legolas! Get them up!" Aragorn commanded stiffly as Legolas pulled Gimli and Pippin to their feet.

"Give them a moment! For pities sake!" Boromir thundered, whilst pulling me and Merry to our feet.

"By nightfall this hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up! On your feet Sam, Frodo? Frodo!" I looked up to see Frodo crying silently further away from the group and I grimaced. Gandalf had been closest to him… and now he was gone.

We continued on our way across a meadow on our way to Lothlórien, cautiously making our way through a new set of woods. "Stay close young hobbits." Gimli warned. "They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again. Well! Here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk, and ears of a fox!"

Snorting, I went to continue walking until I came face to face with an arrow in my face from the bowstring of an elf. "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." A new elf spat, appearing suddenly. He looked similar to Legolas, only this dwarf had deep brown eyes and a more sarcastic expression. We were led into the heart of their city and I couldn't help but panic. If this elf-witch wanted to speak to Gandalf, she would be in for a nasty shock.

~X~

**Uh oh! I wonder what'll happen next! Well, until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/**


	12. Lady of the Light

**Hey guys! Here we go! Slightly disappointed with the lack of reviews last time! Come on! Here's the feedback:**

**Mockingjay: ****Special thanks to you! What a whopping amount of reviews you left! YAY! Thanks for reading!**

**HiddenElf-Bookworm:**** Thanks so much! Glad you enjoy the updates!**

**Guest****: I second that! Merry for the win! He's so adorable and cute! XD Excuse my rambling! Thanks for reading!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 12**

**Lady of the Light**

~X~

We were promptly introduced to the elf who had led us into the elven city and he was named Haldir. He looked similar to Legolas, but it was evident that he had much more of a temper. Aragorn and he argued for a long time in elvish, and Boromir, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry and I waited. After much yelling, the elf agreed to lead us further into the city. "You will follow me. Caras Galadhon...the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." We climbed up a twisting and winding staircase, my legs aching every step of the way. When we finally reached the top, we halted and gazed up at an arch, light emitting from it, when suddenly, two figures stepped forwards, arms interlinked.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him...I can no longer see him from afar," the male elf, Lord Celeborn remarked, in a soft voice. Meanwhile, the woman, Lady Galadriel gazed deeply, her gaze meeting mine, and her lips parted, sadness apparent on her face.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," she sighed. "He has fallen into shadow."

I nodded in agreement as Legolas stepped forwards slightly. "He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Gimli shifted at these words, and I gazed over sympathetically. Galadriel too noticed.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." The female elf responded.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost," Lord Celeborn said.

Galadriel tipped her head to one side before answering. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." She smiled, before turning away and new elves led us to a place to sleep. There was something about the Lady of the Light that awed me- making me want answers for why we had all truly come here. Later on, after we were settled in, Sam sighed and I turned to him as he made his bed. "What is it?" I asked, confused at the sad smile on his face.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them," he grinned; I threw a smile at Merry and Pippin who exchanged a smile too, remembering the fun we had had in the Shire. "The finest rockets ever seen. They burst in stars of blue and green… Or after thunder...silver showers. Came falling like a...rain of flowers. Oh, that doesn't do justice by a long road."

Sighing, we turned in for the night. Merry and I bundled together under a cover- when suddenly, I saw Frodo slip away. Curious, I slid out from the blanket and threw Merry a glance. He was asleep. Letting out a short breath, I trailed after Frodo and hid for a few minutes. Not after long, he made his way back past me. Once he was gone, I treaded the path he had taken, to find a small grove where Lady Galadriel stood.

"My lady," I inclined my head, and she gestured for me to step forwards. Walking towards her, I held my breath as she bent down near me and smiled sadly.

"You come here seeking answers," was all she said. I nodded and her eyes softened. "I cannot give you them. But I do wish to warn you."

"Warn me?" I repeated slowly. Galadriel nodded.

"Sometime in the future, you shall come across an elf who claims to help you. The elf is not to be trusted despite his heritage. I hope that when the right day comes… you shall make the correct decision," she breathed.

Gulping, I nodded as she pressed a soft kiss to my forehead and I walked back to the camp, finding everybody asleep. Sliding back into the makeshift bed, I tried to sleep, reflecting on the elf's words.

~X~

The next morning, Celeborn and Galadriel made sure we left them safely. Boats waited for us on the river, meanwhile, the elves gave us new cloaks, suited to our sizes and clasped them with small leaf broaches that looked like leaves that were an emerald colour and lined with silver. "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." The lord nodded and we bowed, before loading everything into the white boats.

Merry, Pippin and I waited in a boat, watching Legolas load the packs inside; he pulled a thin piece of bread from one and held the wafer up to us. "Lembas! Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." He nodded, taking a bite, before retreating.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked his cousin.

"Four," he burped and I rolled my eyes.

As we climbed into our designated boats, Celeborn spoke to us. "Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so. By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."

Galadriel turned to us and handed a bow to Legolas who tested it. "My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." He nodded as she turned to Merry and Pippin. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." Then she faced me and offered a new bow and arrows more suited to my size. I took them and slung them over my back. "This is a rare item. The bow is constructed from dragon hide and cannot break. It cannot be removed unless by the owner." I nodded my thanks before sitting down in the boat.

After the other received their gifts, we set sail and paddled away from the elves.

"_Do not forget my warning, Evelyn Starr," _a voice cautioned me in my head and I spun around to see Galadriel nodding solemnly, before disappearing from sight.

~X~

**TADA! Mystery surrounds Evelyn's future and I'm not saying anything just yet! ;-)**

**Until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/**


	13. Boromir's Final Stand

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Oh, and to everybody who's asking, there will be more fluff soon-ish! :D Here's feedback:**

**HiddenElf-Bookworm****: Indeed it was fast, and there will be more fluff coming soon! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest****: Okie dokie! There will be more fluffiness coming soon! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 13**

**Boromir's Final Stand**

~X~

After much rowing and a little argument, we were sat on the banks of a forest where we made a small camp.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north," Aragorn reasoned, as Pip and I looked up alarmed. I still wasn't used to the idea of us going to Mordor. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see," Gimli rumbled, building up my terror.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," Aragorn snorted as the ginger dwarf looked murderous.

"Recover my…? Phrrrrr…" he growled, as I turned to my fellow hobbits.

"Are any of you fearing for your lives right now?" I asked, eyebrow raised as Merry looked up. "Just asking."

He smiled; wrapping an arm around my shoulders and placing a long kiss on my lips which helped clam me down. Ignoring the others, I wrapped my arms up and around his strong shoulders before kissing him deeply. His hands drifted down to my hips and I moaned in satisfaction. Pippin cleared his throat and we leapt apart with a start, and Merry's arms quickly returned to my shoulders as we made our way down the shore.

"Yup. We all are, but we all have each other and have to keep going Evy." He reasoned, pressing another sweet kiss to my waiting lips.

I frowned and smiled after a minute. "Hmmm, I like it. I've only been called Evelyn before." He grinned and squeezed my hand before going back to collecting firewood from the edge of the forest.

"No dwarf need recover strength!" Gimli glared, nodding to me. "Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit!"

I laughed merrily. "I won't Gimli!"

Merry re-appeared moments alter with a few branches. "Where's Frodo?" he asked and I let out a sigh, shutting my eyes. Getting to my feet, I pulled my new bow free from my back and followed the boys into the forest, Aragorn running ahead of us, realising that Boromir was also missing. Not after long, me, Merry and Pippin were left in the dirt, when suddenly there was stomping and Pippin pulled us into a thick bush where we hid as orcs charged past us. Suddenly, we spotted Frodo who looked anguished.

"Frodo!" I breathed and he looked over with sadness in his eyes.

"Hide here! Quick! Come on!" Pippin whispered desperately, only to see the black haired hobbit shake his head. "What's he doin'?"

"He's leavin'," Merry realised and Pippin charged outwards as more orcs began to charge towards us.

"No!"

"Pippin!" Merry yelled, stumbling out after his cousin. Shrieking, I darted out after them, pulling an arrow free and aiming it.

"No! Run!" I screamed, letting it loose into an orcs head and it fell to the ground dead. "Run you fools!" I cried, addressing it to Frodo, Merry and Pippin. Frodo nodded at me as I charged after the Took and Brandybuck.

"It's working! Frodo can get away!" Pippin smiled as we ran, when suddenly an arrow whizzed by.

"I know it's working! Run!" Merry remarked, speeding up. We barrelled through the forest, emerging in a clearing, only to find a huge orc stalking towards us with a colossal battle axe. I went to grab another arrow, when suddenly Boromir leapt from nowhere and swung his sword at it. Knowing he had everything under control, I spun around releasing arrows here and there.

"Run! Run!" the Gondor man yelled at us, as I ducked under his arm to let an arrow loose.

"No way!" I countered. "We can't let you fight all of these on your own!" He smiled briefly, when suddenly a look of fear passed his face. Charging towards me, he knocked me to the ground and I collapsed in a heap as a black feathered arrow zoomed past and embedded itself in his chest. "Boromir!" I screamed, realizing he had taken the arrow that was aimed at me. Cursing, I tried to pull him to his feet, however he breathed deeply and fell to his knees. As Merry and Pippin cried out for help, he leapt upwards again, swinging his word violently. I continued my own attack, keeping an eye on the man as he valiantly fought onwards despite the arrow that was probably embedded above his heart.

All of a sudden, a new arrow struck him in the stomach and I cried out again, trying to seek out the source. Catching a glimpse of Merry and Pip unsheathing their swords, I dove in the mass of orcs and a found a huge dark skinned one aiming another arrow. I tried to release my own, but it missed and his hit Boromir above the first arrow and the man fell to the ground. Frozen, I watched him fall and not get up.

No. He couldn't be…. I ducked under the creatures, only to be dragged back at the last minute. An orc had grabbed hold of my cloak and the thing cackled as I writhed in the air.

"Evy!" I heard Merry and Pippin scream.

"Run!" I yelled back as my hands were restrained and roped sharply knotted over them. "Dammit! Run you idiots!"

I was dragged away, only to see the two boys also being scooped up too. Desperately, I writhed, only to be pulled away faster. With a sick realisation in my stomach, I realised why we had been captured and not killed. They thought that we had the ring and we would give it to them. This was our only lifeline and we could not waste it. Hoping that the boys were oaky, I shut my eyes as the orc swung me onto his back and allowed tears of emotional and physical pain swept over me. We were prisoners of war with no escape. One wrong word and we would be dead. All three of us. We really were in trouble!

~X~

**Dun dun dun! Oh no! Our fave hobbits are in trouble! Damn! We've reached the end of Fellowship of the Ring. Two Towers next! Until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/**


	14. Captives

**Hey guys! We've now finished with Fellowship of the Ring and we're moving onto the Two Towers! Yipee! Talk about an achievement! Sorry about no update yesterday, but it was the last day of school and I had to nip out for the day. Here's the feedback:**

**Mockingjay:**** Indeed! Thanks for reviewing!**

**RingsFan:**** Why thank you! I'm glad you like this direction! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tiryn:**** I second that! Glad you like the fic! Thanks for reviewing!**

**HiddenElf-Bookworm:**** Hahahaha! You made me smile! Thanks for reading!**

**Daughterofthering:**** Oh yeah! He's one of my fave characters! Thanks for reviewing! **

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 14**

**Captives**

~X~

Being stuck on the back of an orc all day was definitely not a fun experience. The three of us were jostled around and hit over the head over and over again. If we so much as spoke, we were growled at or hissed at. Rope dug deeply into my wrists and I desperately tried to writhe around, only to be yelled at some more. They tried to remove my bow, only to have that and the quiver remaining on my back, just as Galadriel promised. This just irked the orcs even more. I became increasingly angrier throughout the day and I completely lost it when I saw that Merry was injured. Blood ran down from a cut above his eyebrow and he was half conscious for most of the bumpy ride.

"Merry! Merry!" Pippin called in the afternoon as we bounced and bobbed along. As Pip checked he was okay, I tried to listen in on the leader's conversation.

"You're late- our master grows impatient. He wants the Shire-rats now!"

"I don't take orders from Orc-maggots. Saruman will have his prize. We will deliver them."

I glanced back at Merry whose head was lolling backwards.

"Merry! Merry? Wake up!" Pippin hissed desperately, tears forming in his eyes. "My friend is sick. He needs water. Please!" he begged the leader who glared.

"Sick, is he? Give him some medicine, boys!"

Liquid was poured down Merry's throat and he woke up spluttering and coughing violently. "Merry!" I gasped and struggled some more, desperate to be at his side and comfort him. "Stop it!" I hissed furiously.

"Can't take his draught!" the leader cackled.

"Leave him alone!" I countered, increasingly becoming angrier and angrier.

"Why? You want some?"

Merry shook his head feebly and I glanced at him. "Then keep your mouth shut!" the leader snapped one more time before marching away. I leant closer to him and breathed gently.

"Merry," I whispered and he looked up feebly, massive rings under his eyes.

"Hello Evy," he sighed.

"You're hurt," I stated, wanting to reach out and sort him out.

He smiled feebly. "I'm fine. It was just an act." I frowned, not entirely believing it.

"An act?" I replied scathingly.

"See? I fooled you too. Don't worry about me, Evy," Merry sighed, his eyes tired.

Suddenly, the orcs stopped and the leader sniffed the air. "What is it? What do you smell?"

"Man-flesh!"

"They've picked up our trail."

They began to run again, this time faster and we bounced more violently. "Aragorn." Pip breathed. He reached down with his mouth and pulled his leaf clasp free, dropping it to the ground with his teeth. He winked at me and I nodded as we continued on our journey.

~X~

Later that night, we were thrown to the ground as the orcs wheezed and complained. "We're not going no further… until we've had a breather!"

"Get a fire going!"

"Merry! Merry!" Pippin scrambled over to his cousin with me right behind him. As I got closer, I noticed a new cut on his forehead, several scrapes on Pippin's face and grazes and cuts on my own cheeks. Merry sat up some more and gazed at his best friend.

"I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin," he sighed as Pippin grinned. Merry turned to me and I knelt down, pressing a feverish kiss to his lips full of relief and love.

"I was so worried about you!" I exclaimed and he smirked.

"Don't worry about me- think about yourself," he reassured me as we watched the army begin to chop down some trees, when an odd noise echoed through the woods nearby.

"What's making that noise?" Pippin asked as Merry gazed upwards.

"It's the trees,"

I paused and gazed at him. "What?"

He looked back down at Pippin and I before replying, "You remember the Old Forest, on the borders of Buckland? Folk used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall...and come alive."

"Alive?" I echoed.

"Trees that could whisper...talk to each other...even move!" he finished as I shook my head disbelievingly. Gazing upwards, I saw several orcs stomping around above us.

"I'm starving. We ain't had anything but maggoty bread for three stinking days!"

"Yeah! Why can't we have some meat?" the ugliest orc I've ever seen hissed before glancing at us. "What about them? They're fresh!"

My eyes widened and I looked repulsed as we were all pulled to our feet and we cringed into one another.

"What about their legs? They don't need those," Merry looked down disbelievingly and I gave the bird like orc an astonished look. "They look tasty…"

The leader pushed him back and snarled, "Get back, scum! The prisoners go to Saruman. Alive and unspoiled. They have something. An Elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war."

I threw Pippin a panicked look and he whispered in my ear. "They think we have the Ring."

Merry rammed his shoulder into Pippin's and replied in a low whisper, "Ssh! As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead!"

Suddenly, I could feel warm breath on the back of my neck and whirled around to see the ugly orc holding a sharp blade above our heads. "Just a mouthful... a bit of the flank!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs as the blade began to descend. However the leader swung his own sword and the ugly head bounced off of our shoulders and to the ground. "Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys!"

The army roared and began tearing at the corpse, organs flying as we were pushed away and to the ground. "Pippin. Evelyn. Let's go." Merry called and we shuffled away- until a foot slammed into my back. I squealed in shock and was rolled over to see the bird like orc. He grabbed my face and I scowled up at him.

"Go on. Call for help. Squeal. No one's going to save you now!"

The blade began to descend until a spear became embedded in his chest. Kicking the body disgustedly, I crawled after Merry to see Pippin screaming and rolling away from horses' hooves. The three of us found an upturned axe and furiously cut our bonds free before dodging under arrows and horses.

Grabbing one of their own hands in mine, the three of us charged towards the nearby forest when Merry yelped. An orc was grabbing onto his elvish belt and pulling us frantically back. "The belt!" he unclasped it and re-took my hand. "Run!"

And we did. We barrelled into the forest and away from the fighting.

~X~

***Gasp* I wonder what'll happen next! Until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/**


	15. Trees That Can Talk

**Hey guys! Next chapter now! YAY! Sorry it's a bit late! Take the feedback and don't hurt me!**

**TheOldDuir:**** Yup! Hooray! Glad they're not dead? Hahaha! See you soon-ish! And thanks for reviewing!**

**Courtney104DeNoir:**** Me too! I always got a bit angry when he tells Pippin that he's fine and he's clearly in agony! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Smorelet4077:**** thanks, welcome back! The errors are unintentional and I am working on it! Thanks again!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 15**

**Trees That Can Talk**

~X~

After running for a minute on stiff legs, we collapsed on a tree root and panted for breath. "Did we lose him?" I gasped and Merry smiled, about to reply, when suddenly a new orc stumbled through a bush with blood washing down his face. He spotted us as we began to back away and he let out a scream.

"I'm going to rip out your filthy little innards!" And we fled. Running further and further away, yet it didn't give up. "Come here!"

As we reached a clearing, I grabbed onto their arms. "What are going to do?"

"Trees. Climb a tree," Merry hissed and gestured to an old looking tree which we desperately scrambled up. Pippin reached the top as I perched on a high branch and Merry lingered slightly below us. "He's gone!" he smiled, when suddenly, he was yanked own to the ground, the orc hovering above him.

"No!" I yelled and dropped onto the orc awkwardly. With a huff, I got to my feet as Merry kicked the creature in the face. It spat blood and its gaze wheeled between both of us. "Oh damn!"

"Let's put a maggot hole in your bellies!" it cried, raising the weapon towards me, when suddenly, a dark shadow appeared overhead and tree roots came crashing down, crushing the orc flat. Merry scrambled to his feet and we gazed upwards to see Pippin in what appeared to be a hand. The tree had a face! It was moving!

"Run!" he cried and we began to sprint away, when all of a sudden, bark surrounded us, sweeping us together. As the tree closed its hand, we were shoved together and pressed tightly and awkwardly. Whilst squirming, I threw Merry an apologetic look as we became level with Pip and the tree face.

"Little Orcs!" the tree thundered.

My eyes widened as Pippin gaped. "It's talking, Merry. The tree is talking."

"Tree? I am no tree! I am an Ent," it replied as I shifted myself to see Merry who had a look of awe on his face.

"A tree-herder. A shepherd of the forest!" he exclaimed and looked up with wonder. I scowled and threw him a pleading look.

"Don't talk to it, Merry. Don't encourage it!" I hissed.

The tree continued to talk over me. "Treebeard, some call me."

"And whose side are you on?" I asked, petrified that the tree would squash us at any given second.

It seemed to frown and grumble. "Side? I am on nobody's side...because nobody's on my side, little Orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore."

"We're not Orcs! We're Hobbits!" Merry tried to explain desperately, but Treebeard didn't seem to buy it, squeezing us tighter.

"Hobbits? Never heard of a Hobbit before. Sounds like Orc mischief to me! They come with fire. They come with axes. Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers! Curse them!" the hold tightened as we furiously squirmed.

Merry seemed to be panicking now as he desperately barked out, "No! You don't understand. We're Hobbits! Halflings! Shire-folk!"

"Maybe you are...and maybe you aren't. The White Wizard will know," Treebeard grumbled- his hold relaxing as I gripped onto Merry's cloak.

"The White Wizard?" Pippin breathed as terror and shock washed over Merry's face.

"Saruman," he realised, before we were dropped to the ground. Slowly, I glanced upwards and we were greeted by a familiar kind face.

"Gandalf?" I gasped and got to my feet. Sure enough, there he was. Familiar face and grey eyes, only his hair, beard and clothes were a startling white that hurt my eyes in the darkness of night. "How?"

Pippin and Merry stood at my shoulders. "It does not matter." He looked up and met Treebeard's gaze. "Hello my old friend, would you be so kind as to take these small people further into the forest and away from these dark forces?"

The massive ent nodded. "It would be an honour Gandalf, climb aboard little orcs." he grumbled and we swung ourselves up into his braches before he began to walk deeper into the woodland. He walked for hours and we got sleepier and more tired with every step he took. As we walked, he recited and sung.

"_O rowen mine_

_I saw you shine_

_Upon a summer's day_

_Upon your head_

_How golden-red_

_The crown you bore aloft_

_Such a beautiful verse_,"

Merry yawned and I gripped his hand tightly, to make sure that he did not slide off of Treebeard's shoulder. "Is it much further?" he asked through a massive yawn.

"Bru-ra-hroom. Don't be hasty. You might call it far, perhaps. My home lies deep in the forest… near the roots of the mountain. I told Gandalf I would keep you safe. And safe is where I'll keep you. I believe you will enjoy this next one too," Treebeard chortled and began to sing a new song and my eyelids fluttered. As the next sung his song, I drifted slowly to sleep, but woke slightly as we were placed on the ground.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Sleep, little Shirelings. Heed no nightly noise. Sleep till morning light. I have business in the forest. There are many to call. Many that must come. The Shadow lies on Fangorn. The withering of all woods is drawing near," he replied before walking away.

Shaking my head, I made sure both of the boys were warm, before snuggling up next to Merry and pressing a gentle kiss to his agape mouth and falling asleep.

~X~

**YAY! They're not dead! Let me know your thoughts! Until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/**


	16. Deeper Into the Forest

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it! We're getting close to 100 reviews! Let's get there quickly! Here's the feedback form last chapter:**

**Courtney104DeNoir:**** Really? Okay! :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Smorelet4077:**** That's fine! Glad you've caught up and everything! Thanks for leaving a review!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 16**

**Deeper Into the Forest **

~X~

Birds sang and the wind blew gently the next morning. I woke to find a pair of arms encircled around my middle and I shifted sleepily to see a sleeping face amongst blonde curls and a newly sealed wound. I snuggled in closer to him as I heard Pippin chuckle in the distance. The sound was irritable and I sat up, letting go of Merry's arms. Pip was sat near a bucket and had a smug smirk on his face. Stretching, I made my over to him and grabbed the bucket, taking a sip to find that the clear liquid tasted like water, only slightly sweeter.

"So Evelyn, you never told me about how you and our beloved Meriadoc got together. Is there time for the story to be told?" he winked and I rolled my eyes, taking a seat next to him.

"There isn't much to tell really," I began, but the look Pip gave me suggested that he wanted details. "Well, I've liked him for as long as I can remember. I guess the time where we finally told each other was in Rivendell, the night before the Fellowship was created."

The brown haired Took sniggered and took a long sip of water. "Very romantic. Where was it? Under the stars?" he joked and I threw him my most withering look.

Merry woke with a start and his gaze instantly met mine. "Morning!" I smiled and danced over to his side, pressing a long kiss to his dry lips. He smiled, before gazing around at the meadow and dropping my hand.

"I had the loveliest dream last night!" Pippin interrupted, completely ruining the moment. "There was this large barrel, full of pipe-weed. And we smoked all of it. And then...you were sick. I'd give anything for a whiff of Old Toby." he sighed and drank some more of the sweet water. I frowned as I looked at Merry. He was shorter than I was! And Pippin was taller than me. I gulped down more of the water and stretched, finding myself the same height as the brown haired hobbit.

"Do you hear that? There it is again. Something's not right here. Not right at all," Merry fretted as Pippin got to his feet and made an odd noise, sounding a bit like Treebeard. "You just said something...Treeish!"

Pippin frowned and looked at his cousin, panic in his eyes. "No, I didn't. I was just stretching." He made the noise again as Merry paced around him.

"You're taller!" he gasped and I frowned.

"Who?" I asked and he faced me.

"Both of you!" Merry gasped.

"Then who?" Pippin questioned.

"Than me!" the Brandybuck finished.

I snorted as Pippin nodded and gave me a discreet wink. "We've always been taller than you!" he laughed as Merry looked annoyed.

"Pippin, everyone knows I'm the tall one. You're both the short ones!"

Giggling, I drank more of the water. "Please, Merry. You're what? Three-foot-six? At the most? Whereas me, I'm pushing 3'7"." Pippin laughed, making the noise again. "3'8"!"

Merry looked shocked. "Three-foot-eight. You did something!"

I smiled innocently at him, placing the barrel down. His eyes gleamed as he tried to pry it from my grasp. "No Merry!"

"Merry! No, Treebeard said that you shouldn't have any!" Pippin yelled as we tumbled across the ground and into the roots of another tree.

"I want some!"

"Meriadoc Brandybuck! Don't you dare!" I yelled as he removed the bucket and took a huge gulp.

"It could well be dangerous!"

"Give me it back. Merry!"

Suddenly, something wrapped around my foot and I slid down the tree, bark tightening and constricting- squeezing my leg tightly. "Aaagh! It's got my leg!"

Pippin and Merry screamed, further away from me.

"My arm!" Pip yelled.

Merry struggled to my right. "It's got my chest!"

We yelled for help as we were pulled further and further into the ground, a litter of leaves spilling over our heads. "Away with you. You should not be waking. Eat earth. Dig deep. Drink water." The booming voice of Treebeard yelled and we were released from the roots and stumbled away. "Go to sleep. Away with you. Come, the forest is waking up," he announced, picking us up and placing us up in his branches before marching deep into the forest. "It isn't safe. The trees have grown wild and dangerous. Anger festers in their hearts. Black are their thoughts. Strong is their hate. They will harm you if they can. There are too few of us now. Too few of us Ents left to manage them."

Pippin frowned from next to me. "Why are there so few of you when you have lived so long? Are there Ent children?"

Treebeard frowned and looked puzzled for a moment. "Bru-ra-hroom. There have been no Entings for a terrible long count of years."

"Why is that?" Merry asked from further below us.

"We lost the Entwives," the Ent replied and I felt sadness wash over me.

"I'm sorry. How did they die?" I asked, feeling terrible for Treebeard.

He looked sad as he replied. "Die? No. We lost them. And now we cannot find them. I don't suppose you've seen Entwives in the Shire?" I shook my head as Merry and Pippin replied with a no.

"What do they look like? We can look out for them if you would like," I offered.

"I don't remember now," he replied as we continued to march onwards.

~X~

**Poor Treebeard! Well guys! Until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/**


	17. Meetings with the Ents

**Here's the next one! Over 100 reviews *Sobs* Thank you so much! Guys! Hope you like this one! Here's the feedback form last time…**

**TheOldDuir:**** Hahaha! Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tiryn:**** Indeed! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Courtney104DeNoir:**** Yep! Hahaha! Thanks for the praise and review!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 17**

**Meetings with the Ents**

~X~

As we trekked through the trees, Treebeard talked. "We Ents have not troubled... about the wars of Men and wizards...for a very long time. But now, something is about to happen...that has not happened... for an age." He paused and held out his branches. "Entmoot."

"What's that?" Merry asked.

"'Tis a gathering," Treebeard explained and I frowned.

"A gathering of what exactly?" I questioned timidly as there was a loud rumbling.

Treebeard lowered his arms as several different looking Ents made their way through the woods. "Beech. Oak. Chestnut. Ash. Good. Good. Good. Many have come. Now we must decide if the Ents...will go to war."

~X~

The Ents grumbled and talked in Treeish and after a while, Pippin fell asleep, leaving me and Merry a small amount of time to talk. "I'm worried Merry… I don't want us to get involved in somebody else's war." I fretted, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"I know, I don't want us to be, but we are all part of this world and must defend it. But I swear that as soon as we get home, back to the shire, we'll settle down in a hobbit hole. We can drink ale, you can stitch clothes and I'll come home every day and kiss you and call you my wife," he sighed and I looked up.

"I'd like that too Mister Brandybuck," I replied softly, pressing my lips against his and I rested a hand over his heart as we leant into one another. We broke away and waited for the Ents to make a decision. Several minutes later, Pippin jolted awake.

"It's been going for hours," Merry sighed as we all got to our feet.

"They must have decided something by now!" his cousin exclaimed and Treebeard turned to face us.

"Decided? No. We only just finished saying... good morning," the Ent sighed as Merry's eyes narrowed.

"But it's night-time already. You can't take forever!" he growled as Treebeard frowned.

"Don't be hasty,"

My eyes widened as I stepped forwards next to the blonde hobbit. "We're running out of time!" I exclaimed, only to have Treebeard turn and the Ents begin talking again. After about an hour, they faced us again and Pippin called our names as we all stood before the council.

"We have just agreed," Treebeard began.

Merry looked expectant. "Yes?"

"We have told your names to the Entmoot...and we have agreed...you are not Orcs," he smiled and the council made noises of agreement.

"Well, that's good news," I slowly replied.

Merry's warm hand tightened around mine as anger flared up in his eyes. "And what about Saruman? Have you come to a decision about him?"

"Now, don't be hasty, Master Meriadoc!" Treebeard replied, waving his large branches. This was definitely the wrong answer.

"Hasty?" he snapped, dropping my hand. "Our friends are out there. They need our help. They cannot fight this war on their own."

The Ent shook his head sadly. "War? Yes. It affects us all. Tree, root and twig. But you must understand, young Hobbit… it takes a long time… to say anything in Old Entish... and we never say anything… unless it is worth taking... a long time to say. The Ents cannot hold back this storm. We must weather such things as we have always done."

My eyes widened and Merry looked beyond furious. "How can that be your decision?"

"This is not our war," Treebeard countered.

"But you're part of this world! Aren't you?" the blonde hobbit snapped and the Ents shuffled around anxiously. Trying to keep the peace, I stepped forwards.

"You must help. Please. You must do something," I begged gently and Treebeard smiled sadly in my direction.

"You are young and brave, Master Merry, Lady Evelyn. But your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home,"

And with that, the council was dismissed. Treebeard led us to a safe place where we could prepare for the journey home. As I pulled my jacket around me and quiver onto my back, gripping my bow, I heard Pippin and Merry talking. Cautiously, I hid behind a nearby tree and listened in.

"Maybe Treebeard's right. We don't belong here, Merry. It's too big for us. What can we do in the end? We've got the Shire. Maybe we should go home," Pippin said and I stuck my head out from the tree to see Merry swaying with a sad expression on his face.

"The fires of Isengard will spread...and the woods of Tuckborough and Buckland will burn. And..." he paused. "And all that was once green and good in this world will be gone. There won't be a Shire, Pippin."

He went to walk away, only for Pip to grab his shoulder. "And what does Evy think of this?" he snapped.

"I talked to her and we want to go back, but it's not right. When we go back, we will live together… but I can't help but feel that our part in this war is far from over," Merry replied sadly before stalking away from his cousin.

I frowned. Later on that night, we began to leave for the Shire, Pippin not talking to either of us. "I will leave you at the western borders of the forest. You can make your way north to your homeland from there." Treebeard sighed as we marched along.

Suddenly, Pippin gasped. "Wait! Stop! Stop! Turn around. Turn around. Take us south."

I gaped at him and Merry looked puzzled. "South? But that will lead you past Isengard!" the Ent growled.

"Yes. Exactly. If we go south, we can slip past Saruman unnoticed. The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect," Pippin explained in a rush and Treebeard paused, looking thoughtful.

"That doesn't make sense to me. But then… you are very small. Perhaps you're right. South it is, then. Hold on, little Shirelings. I always like going south. Somehow it feels like going downhill," the Ent mumbled and we awkwardly turned as I felt panic surge through me.

Catching Pip's attention, I hissed quietly, "Are you mad? We'll be caught!"

He shook his head. "No, we won't. Not this time."

~X~

**March of the Ents next time guys! Hope you're all looking forwards to it! Well, until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/**


	18. March towards Isengard

**Hey guys! Here's the next one! A bit more action this time! Yipee! And of course feedback:**

**Daughterofthering:**** Yipee! Glad to have you back! Hope you like this chapter! And thanks again for reviewing! **

**TheOldDuir:**** Tell me about it! Hahaha! See you soon! Thanks!**

**Courtney104DeNoir:**** First of all: SOON! Second: I adore the cute kissing scenes. Third: Thanks for understanding my pain! I'm not alone after all! XD And finally: Thank yoooooou! Hahahaha!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 18**

**March towards Isengard**

~X~

We reached the edge of the forest and Treebeard rambled on. "And those little family of field mice... that climb up sometimes, and they tickle me awfully." He paused and looked puzzled. "They're always trying to get somewhere where they..." Again he paused, looking at the burning tree stumps before him and he swayed. "Many of these trees were my friends. Creatures I had known from nut and acorn."

Pippin looked distraught. "I'm sorry, Treebeard."

Treebeard quivered with anger. "They had voices of their own…" Suddenly, he grumbled with anger. "Saruman. A wizard should know better!" he roared in Treeish and I slapped my hands over my ears and the noise echoed through the forest. "There is no curse in Elvish... Entish or the tongues of Men...for this treachery."

All of a sudden, we could feel rumbling in the devastated ground as Ents stumbled forwards. "Look! The trees! They're moving!" I gasped as they lined up next to Treebeard.

"Where are they going?" Merry asked, dazed.

"They have business with the Orcs. My business is with Isengard tonight… with rock and stone," the huge Ent growled.

"Yes," Merry whispered.

Treebeard led his army forwards and proclaimed, "Come, my friends. The Ents are going to war. It is likely... that we go to our doom. Last march...of the Ents."

As the Ents stumbled forwards, they scooped up nearby rocks and began peppering orcs and the ground with them. Taken by surprise, the orcs could not react quickly enough and many perished instantly. However, some had weapons and began chopping or firing at the massive Ents. For every one Ent that died, about thirty orcs would also die. The army moved violently through Isengard and I spotted a white figure in the black building that could only be Saruman. Treebeard handed Merry and Pippin rocks which they tossed at any orc that was within range. Most of them hit home and the beast would fall to the ground. I however, put my bow to use and fired several arrows and also threw rocks. "Yes!" we would cry as each orc fell and Treebeard would offer his praise.

"A hit. A fine hit!" Several Ents stumbled towards the place where a stone wall blocked the river. "Break the dam! Release the river!" he commanded and suddenly, a huge wave of water swarmed towards us. "Hold on, little Hobbits!"

As the wave churned forwards, Merry pulled me up closer to him and yelled, "Evy! Hold on!" The wave churned forwards and I took a deep breath before it gushed over us. Gripping Treebeard's branches tighter, I waited for the water to settle, before prying my fingers free. Once all of the orcs had been accounted for, we were placed down in the murky water that now surrounded the tower where Saruman remained. As the Ents got to work, Merry, Pippin and I watched from afar as they began to clean up. Meanwhile, up in his tower, Saruman and another man seemed to be panicking on the balcony. I counted my remaining arrows, finding plenty enough to last until Gandalf came and took us to the nearest village or city where I could re-fill my quiver.

"He doesn't look too happy, does he?" Merry remarked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Not too happy at all, Merry," his cousin replied as I tilted my head to one side.

"Still, I suppose the view would be quite nice from up there," I sighed.

Pippin nodded; a thoughtful look on his face. "Oh, yes. It's a quality establishment. I hear the staff is very good."

"Saruman has staff?" I asked, before turning around to see Merry comparing his height to mine and Pippin's. The latter turned around quickly and raised an eyebrow as Merry pretended to examine a piece of his hair.

"What are you doing?"

The Brandybuck looked guilty before smiling impishly and wrapping an arm around my waist. "Nothing. The world's back to normal, that's all." he smiled and I frowned.

"No, it isn't. I'm starving," I moaned as Merry grabbed an empty basket as Pip nodded in agreement.

"Good luck trying to find something decent around here!" Merry snorted. "Probably only dead rats and mouldy bread."

Suddenly, Pippin tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to see him holding a juicy looking red apple. He grinned as I spotted a huge loaf of bread and unwound myself from Merry to grab hold of it. We followed a trail of food and bottles of wine to find a crumbling building. Inside, were baskets and shelves of food and drinks. I happily dashed over to a pot of strawberry jam and uncapped it, before dipping my finger in it and sucking on it, loving the flavour. As I rummaged for more food, I heard the boys happily yelling. Ducking my head around the corner, I spotted them gripping two large barrels.

"Longbottom Leaf!" Merry exclaimed excitedly. "The finest pipe-weed in South Farthing!"

Pippin hauled them down and handed one to his cousin who opened it. "It's perfect. One barrel each! Wait. Do you think we should share it with Treebeard and Evelyn?"

Merry frowned and shook his head. "Share it? No. No. Dead plant and all that. Don't think he'd understand. Could be a distant relative. Besides, Evelyn doesn't particularly approve of our smoking."

Smirking, I stepped out from my hiding place. "Too right she doesn't." I yawned and they both jumped before scowling in my direction. "But right now I don't mind as long as you leave me alone with some bread, jam and a large bottle of wine." I winked and Pippin smirked.

"I get it. Don't be hasty," he grinned as Merry drew his pipe from his cloak and sucked on it before imitating Treebeard.

"Bar-hrum!"

We all laughed manically as they began to smoke on the Longbottom Leaf and I opened a fancy looking bottle of wine. After a while, we all emerged and seated ourselves on the edge of Isengard, enjoying the time we had to relax. As we leant back on the stones, I couldn't help but worry. Sure we were all okay now… but the war was only just beginning.

~X~

**And we've reached the end of the Two Towers. Wow! It only took 5 chapters to get through it! I promise that Return of the King will be longer! There will be massive stuff coming and you'll all love it. I have to also ask:**

**Do you guys want a sequel to this story set after the events in the Return of the King?**

**I'd love to write one and let me know what you all think! Until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/**


	19. Saruman's Demise

**And we're now beginning the Return of the King! Expect more action, drama and romance peeps! Hope you enjoy this one! And feedback of course:**

**Daughterofthering:**** I swear there'll be more soon! Keep reading and I promise there will be! Thanks once again!**

**Courtney104DeNoir:**** Indeed! There shall be more fluff very soon! Mwahahaha! Thank you! :D**

**TheOldDuir:**** Thank yoouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! XD**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 19**

**Saruman's Demise**

~X~

The morning passed quickly and we continued to lie on the wall that once surrounded Isengard. The amount of Longbottom Leaf dwindled after a while, and Merry and Pippin laughed their heads off, topping up their pipes frequently. I remained the only sober one as they both swung their legs over the edge of the debris.

"It's good. Definitely from the Shire. Longbottom leaf eh?" Merry smiled.

"I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon," Pippin sighed, smiling. Grinning, I handed them each fresh sandwiches containing some salted pork which they ravenously tucked into enthusiastically.

Merry leant back, taking a large bite from his sandwich. "Mmmm. Green Dragon! Nice sandwiches Evelyn!" he smiled, pressing a kiss to my neck as I knelt down beside them.

Pippin leant back, still deep in thought, munching on the sandwich. "A mug of ale in my hand. Putting my feet up on a settle after a hard day's work."

I snorted and glanced at the Took. "I'm pretty certain that you've never done a hard day's work."

Pippin grinned and laughed, Merry joining in, pressing another kiss, this time against my lips. I inhaled, tasting the Longbottom and pork. We pulled apart as horses hooves sounded and we glanced upwards, to see Gandalf seated on a white horse, leading Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and a ginger man who looked regal and powerful. Merry got to his feet, pulling me upwards with him as he raised an arm in greeting and yelled, "Welcome, my lords to Isengard!"

Gimli glared and growled at us, "You young rascals. A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and… and smoking!"

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts provided by the lovely Miss Starr," Pippin slurred as Merry allowed some smoke to slide through his lips. "The salted pork is particularly good!"

The dwarf smiled, looking hungry. "Salted pork…"

"Hobbits," Gandalf sighed, rolling his eyes.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard!" the Brandybuck announced, before swaying some more and I grabbed him before he fell off of the wall.

"Come on you three," Aragorn sighed and we climbed down from the wall with what possessions we had, before climbing onto the horses. Pippin sat behind Aragorn and Merry behind Legolas and Gimli, whilst I sat behind the other man, who we were introduced to as King Theoden of Rohan. Gandalf led us through the waters as we approached the bottom of Saruman's tower where Treebeard stood.

"Hoooom, young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a Wizard to manage here locked in his tower," the Ent leader grumbled.

"Show yourself," Aragorn hissed.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous," Gandalf warned.

Gimli snorted. "Well then let's just have his head and be done with it!" the dwarf growled and I glanced over at him, smirking.

"When have things ever been that simple?" I asked and he returned the smile.

"No, we need him alive. We need him to talk," the wizard replied.

Suddenly, Saruman appeared on top of his tower and glared down at us. "You have fought many wars and slain many men Theoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?"

Theoden moved closer to the tower and looked upwards at the white wizard that served Sauron. "We shall have peace… We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg… are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows… we shall have peace!" he called upwards.

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Grahame? Let me guess… the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!" the evil white wizard yelled back.

Gandalf sighed and tried again. "Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

I glanced at Pippin and Merry and they looked upwards with a look of awe on their faces as Saruman pulled out a black globe in one of his hands and held it outwards. "So you have come here for information. I have some for you. Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You are all going to die! But you know this don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned King. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him… those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

Gulping, I held onto Theoden's robes tighter as a look of rage passed Gimli's face. "I've heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!"

"No!" Gandalf commanded. "Come down Saruman and your life will be spared!"

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" his old friend spat at him before shooting fire. I yelped as the flames engulfed our friend, however he survived, his robes unstained and undamaged. Gandalf looked up, sadness and anger in his eyes.

"Saruman… your staff is broken!" he called, Saruman's black staff exploding into smithereens. Suddenly, a short man dressed in black appeared next to him and Theoden urged our horse forwards.

"Grima! You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down!" the King of Rohan called and Grima looked as though he would come down… until Saruman called back.

"A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you Theoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!" he spat back. I expected the King to become enraged, instead, he continued to look at Grima.

"Grima…. Come down! Be free of him!" he tried again.

"Free? He will never be free!" the wizard called, striking the man down. "Get down cur!"

Gandalf shifted closer. "Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!"

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!" his old ally called back. He did not notice Grima sneak up behind him, plunging his knife twice into the wizard's back. Legolas released an arrow, striking the man of Rohan in the heart. Saruman fell down the tower, before landing on a spiked wheel and we all winced at the impact.

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike," Gandalf ordered as Saruman's body began to turn, something falling into the water.

Treebeard re-approached us, standing in our way. "The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here." Suddenly, Pippin dropped down from Aragorn's horse, grabbing what had dropped into the water.

"Pippin!" I called, watching the Took scoop up the globe that had been in Saruman's hand.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard gasped, looking at the black orb.

Gandalf rode towards him and commanded. "Peregrin Took. I'll take that my lad! Quickly now!"

Pip handed him the sphere and the white wizard tucked it away as the hobbit looked sheepish, before being pulled back up onto he horse. We thanked Treebeard one last time, before we began to gallop towards Rohan.

~X~

**And there we have it! What did you think? Until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/**


	20. Rohan

**I wonder what's going to happen next? Let's see! Feedback too:**

**Daughterofthering:**** Random question, I do like Halo, however don't own it. I play it at a friend's house and I kicked his butt first time we played it! Hahahaha! Thanks for the review and question!**

**Courtney104DeNoir:**** Indeed! It does follow RotK, but I never said which part she'd be with. She may meet up with Frodo and Sam, stay with Merry, go with Pippin and Gandalf or stay with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Not saying who she goes with though! XD Thanks again!**

**Guest: Tell me about! I loved that bit too! XD Yup! Still one a day! Thank you!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 20**

**Rohan**

~X~

For all of the afternoon, we galloped towards the city of Rohan, across grassy plains and over various hills, until we caught a glimpse of several buildings. We rode up the road and towards the grandest building at the top of the hill. There, a woman with long blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes waited for us, before embracing Theoden. She introduced herself as Eowyn, the King's niece. Making sure we all had a place to sleep and somewhere to put our belongings, she had us all wash up, before attending a feast in the Great Hall to honour those who perished at Helm's Deep.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead," he cried, offering his goblet upwards as we all raised our tankards.

"Hail!" everybody called and sipped at their drinks. Later on, the sad silence was replaced by drinking competitions and fun filled, gleeful laughter as the men and women of Rohan drank and had fun, letting their hair loose. Of course Merry and Pippin took this as the brilliant opportunity to have one too many ales and after short amount of time, both of them were dancing on one of the main tables, kicking their feet up.

"_Oh you can search far and wide; you can drink the whole town dry,_

_But you'll never find a beer so brown, but you'll never find a beer so brown, _

_As the one we drink in our hometown, as the one we drink in our hometown._

_You can drink your fancy ales; you can drink them by the flagon_

_But the only brew for the brave and true_,"

Pippin paused as he reached the word true and I peered back to see Gandalf looking hesitant.

"Pippin!" Merry called, and the younger hobbit snapped out of it as he faced his cousin again and they finished the song.

"_Comes from the Green Dragon!_"

They threw back their tankards and gulped down the drink as men and women cheered and applauded. Grabbing them both by the ears, I pulled them down and safely escorted them away. "Thank you! I win!" Merry cheered and I rolled my eyes.

~X~

The remaining members of the Fellowship all decided to sleep in a large hall and Merry, Pippin and I selected one of the farthest corners away from everybody else. Aragorn and Legolas decided to go and watch guard outside and Eowyn made sure that we were all okay before wishing us all a pleasant night. Merry lay next to me as the night drew out and I couldn't get to sleep. Suddenly, I heard a blanket being thrown to the ground and from the corner of my eye; I spotted Pippin making his way towards Gandalf.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked.

Pippin whipped around as I sat up to see Merry fully awake. The younger hobbit continued making is way to Gandalf and went to take the black orb from under the wizard's sleeve.

"Pippin!" I hissed, as he grabbed the fabric and spotted the distinctive shape of the globe. I repeated his name as he knelt near us and I got to my feet. "Pippin! Are you mad?"

"I just want to look at it, just one more time," he breathed and unwrapped it to reveal the black orb.

"Put it back!" Merry hissed, sitting up straighter, fear obvious in his eyes. Pippin placed his hands on the globe and it began to glow orange. "No!"

An orange eye appeared on it as the brown haired hobbit shook violently and the black pupil scanned him and Pippin shook harder.

"Pippin!" Merry tried again, when suddenly Pippin shot to his feet, his mouth forming a soundless scream as fire grew around the edge of the globe. "Help! Gandalf help!"

The wizard woke as Legolas and Aragorn burst in and ran right to Pippin's side. "Help him!" I yelled, and Aragorn snatched the flaming ball from my friend's hands. It rolled from his hands and Gandalf threw a blanket over the object before spinning back around to face us.

"Fool of a Took!" Pippin's eyes were wide and unmoving. "No." Merry tried to get to his side, when Gandalf shoved him away. I helped him to his feet as Gandalf pressed his hand over Pippin's forehead and he gasped for breath. "Look at me." He commanded.

"Gandalf, forgive me!" Pippin gasped, struggling.

"Look at me! What did you see?" the white wizard urged.

"A tree, there was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead," he replied shakily. "The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asked quickly.

Pippin's eyes widened in fear. "I saw… I saw him!" he choked out. My breath caught in my throat as I tried to remain calm. "I could hear his voice in my head."

"And what did you tell him? Speak!" the wizard barked out.

Pippin shied away. "He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me!"

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

~X~

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool but an honest fool he remains," Gandalf reassured Theoden the next morning. The King looked relieved as Pippin slumped further into his chair, with me and Merry on either side of him. "He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." Gimli sighed as Gandalf continued his report. "We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still. Strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner." He paused before finishing. "He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit Rohan must be ready for war."

Theoden narrowed his eyes before replying. "Tell me! Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go!" Aragorn offered.

"No!" Gandalf barked.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn countered.

Gandalf smiled sadly. "They will be." He whispered something to Aragorn before straightening up and addressing everyone in the hall. "Understand this; things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith." He paused and glanced at the three of us. "And I won't be going alone."

~X~

**Dun dun dun! I wonder what'll happen next? Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see. Until next time guys…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/**


	21. The Ride to Minas Tirith

**Hey everyone! I've sort of neglected telling you that I will be going to Spain for one week on Thursday! Sorry about that, so not many more updates as there's no internet there! Argh! Feedback:**

**Courtney104DeNoir:**** Tell me about it! Silly Merry! Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheOldDuir:**** It's fine! XD Thanks!**

**HiddenElf-Bookworm:**** Don't worry about it! I know how it feels and is! Thank you!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 21**

**The Ride to Minas Tirith**

~X~

"Of all the Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst! Hurry! Hurry!" Gandalf barked as we made our way down to the stables.

"Where are we going?" Pip asked tiredly.

"Why did you look? Why do you always have to look?" Merry snapped, marching quickly to the stables. He was acting irrationally and it was beginning to annoy me.

"I don't know, I can't help it," the younger hobbit replied.

"You never can!" his cousin replied and I gaped at the comment. Never had I heard the pair squabble like this.

Pippin looked apologetic and guilty. "I'm sorry alright? I won't do it again."

Merry rounded on him and I paused, lips pursed. "Don't you understand? The enemy thinks you have the ring! He is going to be looking for you Pip. They have to get you out of here." And with that he continued his frenzied pace after Gandalf with me close behind him.

"And you? You're coming with me?" he asked. "Merry? Evy?"

I felt bad, but continued walking. Near enough immediately, Gandalf piled all of the essentials into a pack and loaded them and placed Pippin onto he back of his white horse, Shadowfax. "How far is Minas Tirith?" Pip asked.

"Three days ride as the Nazgûl flies. And you'd better hope we don't have one of those on our tail," Gandalf replied as he suddenly lifted me onto he horse too. He then gripped his staff and I frowned. He didn't look like he was going to place Merry behind us too. Would Shadowfax be able to hold all four of us?

"Here, something for the road," Merry said, handing a package to Pippin. He unfurled it reveal-

"The last of the Longbottom Leaf?" he asked.

"I know you've run out. You smoke too much Pippin," his cousin replied, before he faced me and handed me a scarlet piece of fabric. I opened it to reveal a simple silver ring with a tiny diamond between the places where the two pieces of metal met.

"Merry," I gasped. He looked up with a sad smile on his face.

"It's a promise ring. I promise that I'll find you no matter where you are in Minas Tirith. And in return I need you to promise me that you'll stay out of the fighting."

"I promise," I replied and slid the ring onto my right hand. "But, we'll see each other soon?" I asked slowly as he glanced at Gandalf. "Wont we?" I repeated as Gandalf swung up behind us and Merry began to back away.

"I don't know! I don't know what's going to happen," he replied, looking distraught.

"Merry?" Pippin asked.

"Run, Shadowfax show us the meaning of haste!" Gandalf ordered the horse.

"Merry!" I called one more rime, pushing down the fear of losing him and hoping that he was actually coming with us. However, Shadowfax reared and began to run, allowing me to take one last look at Merry before the stables disappeared all together and we were galloping along the plains towards Minas Tirith.

~X~

We rode for a whole day, stopping once for a few minute's rest and a long expected drink. During the evenings, Pippin and I would sleep as we rode and Gandalf would urge Shadowfax onwards. Riding for nearly four days non-stop, we galloped over a huge hill to reveal a pure white citadel that stood as tall as the mountains that surrounded it. I glanced over to the far left and saw the dark rocky mountains that could only be Mordor. "Minas Tirith. City of Kings." Gandalf said, before we finished the last stretch of our journey. Shadowfax ran through the gates and up, spiralling around the many layers of the city. We climbed higher and higher, before reaching the top level where only the King or Steward could live. With a pang, I realised that this was the place where Boromir must have lived. We dismounted and began to walk to the front doors of the highest part of the city. A dead white tree stood tall in the centre of the courtyard and Pip froze.

"It's the tree! Gandalf, Gandalf!" he called and the wizard paused.

"Yes the white tree of Gondor. The tree of the King. Lord Denethor however, is not the King. He is a steward only, a caretaker of the throne," he explained and he frowned as we continued to walk and halted again in front of the doors. "Now listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. And do not mention Frodo or the Ring. And say nothing of Aragorn either. In fact, it's better if either you don't speak at all." He decided and with a long breath, the doors opened.

We marched inside and walked down a long hall to spot a man sat on the steps of a throne. He had long greying hair and a face pulled in a constant snarl. How could this man be Boromir's father?

"Hail Denethor son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor," Gandalf greeted. "I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel."

The Steward sat up straighter to reveal a look of sadness on his face. In his hands lay a horn broken in two. I gulped as I recognised the horn. It was Boromir's. The Steward knew that his son was gone.

"Perhaps you come to explain this. Perhaps you have come to tell me why my son is dead," he choked out in a gravelly voice.

"Boromir died to save us both and our kinsman. He fell defending us from many foes," Pippin burst out, despite Gandalf's warnings. He knelt at Denethor's feet and looked up mournfully.

"Pippin!" Gandalf and I hissed at the same time.

"I offer you my service, such as it is in payment of this debt," Pip continued and I went to grab him, but Gandalf held me back.

Denethor looked at the hobbit sadly. "This is my first command to you. How did you escape and my son did not? So mighty as man as he was."

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow and Boromir was pierced by many," he replied solemnly. Gandalf had clearly had enough and Pippin was ruining our chances of getting help. The wizard hit Pippin on the back with his staff and I pulled him back fully as Gandalf stepped up to the Steward.

"My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward, you are charged with the defence of this city. Where are Gondor's armies?" he began angrily before pausing and carrying on. "You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Theoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

Denethor didn't seem to like that idea to much. "You think you are wise Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor and with your right you would seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan. Oh yes, word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn." I gulped as the anger grew more in the man's eyes. "And I tell you now. I will not bow to this Ranger from the North. Last of a ragged house long bereft of Lordship."

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King, steward," Gandalf snapped. Suddenly, making me jump, the Steward leapt to his feet.

"The rule of Gondor is mine and no others!" he bellowed, spit flying.

"Come!" Gandalf snapped and lead us out. If the Steward wouldn't light the beacons, we would have to take matters into our own hands.

~X~

**Dun dun dun! Poor Merry and Evy! Mwahahaha! I separated them for a reason which is yet to be revealed! Hahaha! Well, until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/**


	22. The Deep Breath before the Plunge

**Hey y'all! I've been thinking a lot and I was wondering once again if I should write a sequel for this story… I'm not sure if I should. Thoughts? Please do let me know! I don't know what to do. I'm swaying more towards not writing it… Anyways, feedback:**

**Daughterofthering:**** I know! But there is a reason! I swear! Hope you like this one! And thank you!**

**Mockingjay:**** Yup! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 22**

**The Deep Breath before the Plunge **

~X~

The three of us were given a quarters to share and I stood with Gandalf on the balcony that night, wearing a new white set of clothes. Thunder rumbled on the horizon as we watched Mordor through the night.

"So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position," Pippin remarked, examining his new Gondor robes and he pulled a sword form its scabbard. "I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting, do they?" he asked as Gandalf coughed, putting his pipe down.

"You're in the service of the steward now. You'll have to do as you are told Peregrin Took!" he coughed again as Pippin ran to get some water from pitcher and poured Gandalf a goblet-full. "Ridiculous Hobbit! Guard of the Citadel!" he coughed again, this time more violently. Pippin offered him the water and the wizard thanked him before gulping it down.

"There are no more stars! Is it time?" I asked meekly.

"Yes," he replied bluntly, drinking more water.

"It's so quiet," I sighed.

Gandalf and Pip stepped up next to me as we watched Mordor. "It's the deep breath before the plunge."

"I don't want to be in a battle. But waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse," Pippin sighed, leaning against the balcony sadly. "Is there any hope Gandalf, for Frodo and Sam? "

"There never was much hope. Just a fool's hope. Our enemy is ready. His full strength's gathered. Not only orcs, but men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the South, mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call," he sighed.

"So lots of creatures and men?" I asked sarcastically and the wizard nodded.

"This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest," Gandalf sighed. "If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defence of this city will be gone."

"But we have the white wizard. That's got to count for something," Pippin smiled encouragingly. Gandalf looked tired and aged as he leant forwards.

"Gandalf?" I asked slowly.

"Sauron has yet to show his deadliest servant. The one who will lead Mordor's army in war. The one they say no living man can kill. The Witch King of Angmar. You've both met him before. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the lord of the Nazgûl. The greatest of the nine," the white wizard responded and an awkward silence filled the air.

Suddenly, a beam of light shot up into the air and I stepped backwards.

"What was that?" I asked, as Gandalf wrapped an arm around me, and one around Pippin.

"We come to it at last," he stated. We looked up at him with fear in our eyes. "The great battle of our time. The board is set, the pieces are moving."

~X~

The next morning, after a fitful sleep, the three of us moved through the city as we searched for the beacons. Gandalf paused and we stopped next to him and he whispered. "Peregrin Took my lad, there is a task now to be done. Another opportunity for one of the Shire folk to prove their great worth." He stopped and faced me. "Evelyn Starr, I promised Meriadoc I would keep you from any harm."

"No way is that stopping me from helping!" I snapped and he nodded.

"Very well. You must not fail me," he replied and we began to climb up the watchtower. The bricks were solid and with trembling effort, we reached the top where a huge pyre of wood laid. Oil was above it and we desperately knocked it down and I fell onto the wood. After lighting the wood, we scrambled down as the soldiers realised what was going on.

"What?"

"The beacon! The beacon of Amon Dîn is lit!"

When we reached the bottom, Gandalf chuckled and hugged us both briefly. "Hope is kindled!"

~X~

Later on in the day, we watched from a watchtower where the men of Gondor, including Boromir's brother Faramir, tried to re-take the river. They tried to retreat, when suddenly a Nazgûl began to swoop down and pick them up. Of course, Gandalf rushed off, dragging me and Pippin behind him. We all mounted Shadowfax and charge from the gates as the people screamed.

"It's Mithrandir! The White Rider!"

Gandalf beamed a bright light at the black rider which swooped off and we all cantered back into the city as the people rejoiced. As we dismounted, a man who was almost ginger stepped up to Gandalf. This could only be the Steward's younger son. Faramir. "Mithrandir! They broke through our defences. They've taken the bridge and the West bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river."

"It is as the Lord Denethor predicted! Long has he foreseen this doom!" a man remarked.

"Foreseen and done nothing!" I snorted and Faramir stared at Pippin and me.

"Faramir? These are not the first Halflings to have crossed your path," Gandalf stated.

"No," the son of the Steward replied.

"You've seen Frodo and Sam?" Pippin gasped happily and the man nodded.

I stepped closer to the man. "Where? When?" I asked desperately.

"In Ithilien. Not two days ago. Gandalf, they're taking the road to the Morgul vale," he rpelied darkly.

"And then the pass of Cirith Ungol," Gandalf finished looking shocked.

I sensed that whatever route they had taken was a terrible decision. "What does that mean? What's wrong? What's so terrible about that route?" I asked quickly as Gandalf gazed sadly at Faramir.

"Faramir tell me everything. Tell me all you know," the white wizard urged.

~X~

Later that day, Pippin and I were waiting for Gandalf to return from observing the defences of the city. We sat on a white marble bench that was far too high. I swung my feet carelessly as Pip fiddled with his uniform and muttered to himself.

"What were you thinking Peregrin Took? What service can a Hobbit offer such a great lord of men?" he sighed and I smiled sadly and wrapped an arm around his shoulders comfortingly.

"It was well done. A generous deed should not be checked with cold counsel," Faramir reasoned, stepping through a nearby doorway. We jumped down and stood before the Steward's son. "You are to join the tower guard."

"I didn't think they would find any livery that would fit me," Pippin smirked.

"It once belonged to a young boy of the city. A very foolish one who wasted many hours slaying dragons instead of attending his studies," Faramir replied, smiling weakly.

Pip smiled even wider. "This was yours?"

"Yes, it was mine. My father had it made for me," he replied, before adjusting the hobbit's tunic.

"Well, I'm taller than you were then. Though, I'm not likely to grow anymore, except sideways," Pippin joked and we all laughed, before that grimace found its way back onto Faramir's face.

"It never fitted me either. Boromir was always the soldier," he said, smile fading all together. "They were so alike he and my father. Proud, stubborn even, but strong."

I stepped closer to him and tried to smile encouragingly. "I think you have strength of a different kind. And one day your father will see it." The man smiled back thankfully, before beginning to lead us to the Steward where Pippin would place his allegiances to him.


	23. Allegiances

**I wonder what's going to happen next? Let's see! This is the first chapter when we see what's happening to Merry at the same time as everybody else. I didn't want to leave him out of the story much, especially since we haven't heard about him in a few chapters. Oh, and here's the feedback of course! Hahaha:**

**Daughterofthering****: Hahaha! No, I sadly didn't come up with them. But they are some of my favourite little sayings! XD Thanks!**

**Castielslittleangel:**** New reader! YAY! Love how you call me Titanium. It's fine by the way! I love your username- like Supernatural? *Eyes widen* If you say so, thanks!**

**Tiryn:**** Yup! Fingers crossed enither of them die… *Shifty eyes* Thank you!**

**HiddenElf-Bookworm:**** Hola and massive gracias!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 23**

**Allegiances**

~X~

Pippin knelt before the Steward who smiled darkly at the hobbit. I stood further back next to Faramir who seemed as nervous as I was on this dark day. "Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor in peace or war, in living or dying, from-"he paused and stumbled slightly as the man smiled even wider. "… From this hour henceforth until my lord release me or death take me."

The Steward got to his feet and offered Pippin a ring. He kissed it before Denethor grinned. "And I shall not forget it! Nor fail to reward that which is given. Fealty with love." He strode over to a nearby table covered in food and sat himself down and began to pile his plate up as I silently made my way over to my friend. "Valour with honour. Disloyalty with vengeance. I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defences. Defences that your brother long held intact."

Faramir looked ashamed and glanced evenly back at his father. "What would you have me do?"

"I will not yield the River and Pellenor unfought. Osgiliath must be retaken," the Steward snapped back, selecting a wing of chicken.

"My lord Osgiliath is over run," Faramir tried to reason and that cold look of malice crossed the steward's face again.

"Much must be risked in war. Is there a Captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?"

My eyes widened at the question and Pip glanced at the young man with a look of fear on his face and I glared furiously at the Steward. If only I could shoot him.

"You wish now that our places had been exchanged. That I had died and Boromir had lived," the ginger man sighed sadly.

"Yes, I wish that," the Steward snapped back and gulped greedily at his goblet. I clenched my fists and bit my tongue, wanting to leap at Denethor and knock some sense into him.

"Since you are robbed of Boromir I will do what I can in his stead," Faramir began and started to walk away before turning back to his father. "If I should return, think better of me father." And with that he walked away.

"That will depend on the manner of your return," Denethor snapped and Faramir left the hall. Not wanting to spend another moment with the terrible father, I dashed back to our quarters and grabbed my trusty bow and arrows before seeking out Gandalf and explaining everything. We charged towards the streets of the city and saw that the people were throwing flowers underneath the horses of the soldiers. Faramir led the men on the suicide mission and looked solemn, understanding that he probably wouldn't come back.

"Faramir! Faramir!" I yelled as we pushed our way in front of his horse.

"Your father's will has turned to madness. Do not throw away your life so rashly!" Gandalf pleaded as the son of the Steward looked on sadly.

"Where does my allegiance lie if not here? This is the city of the men of Númenor. I will gladly give my life to defend her beauty, her memory, her wisdom," he replied. And with that, he trotted away with the men behind him. Gandalf placed a hand on my shoulder as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Your father loves you Faramir," the white wizard whispered quietly. "He will remember it before the end."

The second that all of the men had gone, the crowd dispersed, leaving a trail of flowers in their wake. We sat down and remained silent. Faramir had next to no chance of coming back alive. The least that we could do for him was carryon fighting in his honour.

~X~

Merry stood before Eowyn as she added he final finishing touches to his armour. The men of Rohan were heading to Gondor's aid and Merry, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Eowyn were amongst them. The woman slid the helmet over the hobbit's curls and stepped back. "There. A true esquire of Rohan!" she cheered, when suddenly he whipped out his sword, making her jump.

"I'm ready! Sorry. It isn't all that dangerous. It's not even sharp," he sighed and glanced at the weapon.

"Well that's no good. You won't kill many Orcs with a blunt blade. Come on," she replied and directed him out of the tent they were in and past a relative of the King named Eomer. Merry swung his sword, testing it and the man smiled.

"To the smithy, go!" she chuckled and Merry ran off as the man drank some wine and faced her.

"You should not encourage him," Eomer stated.

Eowyn glared. "You should not doubt him."

"I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm," Eomer laughed with his friend and Eowyn placed her hands on her hips and faced him.

"Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why can he not fight for those he loves? His cousin and beloved are there fighting; why can't he?" she snapped and began to march away.

"You know as little of war as that Hobbit. When the fear takes him and the blood and the screams and the horror of battle take hold. Do you think he would stand and fight? He would flee. And he would be right to do so. War is the province of men Eowyn," Eomer retorted and both marched away, not noticing Merry hiding behind a tent and listening in on their conversation. Eowyn was right. It wasn't fair for him to be left behind. He had to go. He had promised Evelyn that he would find her. And he would.

~X~

**Dun dun dun! We have one more update before I actually go to Spain! One last day of freedom before the dreaded packing! Urgh! I feel so bad leaving you guys like this! I can't take my laptop, but I will be writing on my IPod in my notes to keep myself occupied! Yeah… apologizing in advance if for some reason I can't update tomorrow (which I will try my hardest to!). well, until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/**


	24. The Siege

**The start will be about Merry, but then we return back to Pippin and Evelyn and Gandalf! YAY! This is the last chapter for about a week. Spain calls! Here's the feedback from last time:**

**Tiryn****: Okay, you caught me! Guilty as charged! Thanks, hop you stay with us!**

**Daughterofthering:**** You would wait! *Wide eyes* It's people like you that give me hope. I was terrified that I'd lose everybody once I stopped doing daily updates! Yipee! Hope you stick with us! Thanks!**

**Smorelet4077:**** Exactly! The reunion would be sweeter! I shall have a good time! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 24**

**The Siege**

~X~

The next morning in the camp, Merry began to gear up and prepared to scramble onto his pony, when suddenly Theoden made his way over to the blonde hobbit. "Little Hobbits do not belong in war Master Meriadoc."

"All my friends have gone to battle. I would be ashamed to be left behind!" he sighed, clearly upset. He had to reach Minas Tirith and find Evy and Pippin.

"It is a three-day gallop to Minas Tirith and none of my riders can bear you as a burden," the King replied, also sad that he had to leave behind the brave hobbit. However he would be safer here with Eowyn and the less able soldiers.

"I want to fight!" Merry tried once more.

Theoden held up a hand and began to walk away. "I will say no more." He sighed.

Merry cursed under his breath and prepared to walk back into is tent and take off his armour, when suddenly a hand gripped his collar and he was promptly swung up and onto a horse. "Ride with me!" a familiar voice breathed in his ear.

"My lady!" he replied smiling, knowing that Eowyn would keep him safe.

"Form up, move out! Form up, move out!" Eomer called.

Theoden led the cavalry forwards, an odd gleam in his eyes. "Ride! Ride now to Gondor!"

Merry grinned as they rode, hoping that he would be able to find his friends before the battle began. However, he didn't know that at the same time as he thought that, orcs were beginning to march towards Minas Tirith.

~X~

I waited near the white tree of Gondor for news on Faramir with Gandalf, Denethor and Pippin. We didn't expect several soldiers to carry a stretcher between them with a man lying on it. Faramir. The stretcher was laid down before us and I choked on my tears. "Faramir! Say not that he has fallen!" Denethor wailed.

"They were outnumbered! None survived," a soldier replied weakly.

"My sons are spent! My line has ended!" the Steward cried.

"And whose fault is that?" I snapped quietly, my whole form trembling with rage. Pippin knelt next to Faramir and placed a hand on his cheek, a look of awe on his face.

"He's alive!" he gasped and sure enough, I could see the tiny rise and fall of his chest under the layers of armour.

"The house of Stewards has failed!"

"He needs medicine my lord!" Pip tried calling as the Steward stumbled to the edge of the courtyard, overlooking the plains where the armies of Mordor marched.

"My line has ended!"

"My lord!" Pippin yelled.

A silence filled the air, and the clanging of swords and the sound of catapults filled the air. Suddenly Denethor spun around with a look of fear on his face. "Rohan has deserted us!" he called and began to scream manically. "Theoden's betrayed me! ABANDON YOUR POSTS! FLEE! FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!" The soldiers made to leave for their posts, when suddenly Gandalf marched up to the Steward and smacked him across the face with his white staff, knocking the man unconscious.

"Prepare for battle. Hurry men! To the wall! Defend the wall! Over here! Return to your posts!" Gandalf barked and the soldiers returned with new urgency and determination. Pippin raced off to join the rest of the army as I sprinted after the white wizard and we clambered up on Shadowfax. Before I managed to get fully on the back of the horse, Gandalf spun around and faced me.

"Evelyn Starr, if you come with me, you shall be responsible for your own life. There will not be much that I can do," he sighed, buckling his belt and slinging his sword into its scabbard. "Do you understand?"

I paused before nodding. "Of course."

And so, he helped me up and we began our frantic gallop to one of the walls where the foot soldiers stood stiffly. "Send these foul beasts into the Abyss!" Gandalf called, trotting backwards and forwards.

"We need more rubble!"

"Watch out!"

"Down to the lower levels quick!"

"Double up men!"

The soldier's commands tried to drown out the cheering of the orcs; however the horrendous din of the enemy made that impossible. "Hold them back; do not give in to fear. Stand to your posts. Fight!" Gandalf cheered on.

"Not at the towers! Aim for the trolls, kill the trolls!" I called as the archers shot volleys at the quickly approaching towers being pushed towards us. "Bring them down!" But it was too late, the siege engines' doors opened and orcs spilled out. Gandalf and I leapt down off of Shadowfax and the horse began to rear and attack the orcs as Gandalf pulled out his sword and staff. At the same time, I prepared my arrows and bow for attack. The armour I had been provided with felt heavy and was not suited to my frame; yet it would have to do for today. We fought valiantly for several minutes, before I spotted a familiar figure. "Pippin!" I called as my friend came racing around the corner.

"Fight them back!" Gandalf called out and he too spotted the hobbit. "Peregrin Took! Go back to the Citadel."

"They called us out to fight," Pip replied looking bemused.

Suddenly a new engine opened and a new wave of orcs spilled out and seeing Pippin looking so unexpected, they made a bee-line for him. However, Gandalf and I leapt in their way, dispatching as many of them as possible.

"This is no place for a Hobbit!" the white wizard called out and Pippin glanced at me.

"And what about Evy? She's a hobbit and a woman?"

I grinned as I released a new arrow and frantically pulled out a new one and ducked under a sword stroke, killing the orc. "I'm the special exception!"

Pippin slashed out and looked shocked as his sword adopted new smears of orc blood.

"Guard of the Citadel indeed! Now back up the hill quickly. Quick!" Gandalf commanded. "Evelyn! Go with him and make sure that the fool of a Took doesn't get himself killed!" Nodding, I charged after my friend and we leapt back into the fighting.

~X~

**Well, this is goodbye for a week! Whilst I'm gone, you can check out my character bios I left on my profile; and you could always read some of my old stories. From the top of my head, I remember a Harry Potter one, Hunger Games one shot, Sherlock one shot and Doctor Who story! So enjoy those while I'm gone! See you all soon. Adios! Until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/**


	25. Simple Courage

**Hey guys! I'm back and have the next chapter ready! YAY!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 25**

**Simple Courage**

~X~

Merry and Eowyn sat eating by a lake, further away from the group of riders and chewed thoughtfully on their food. "The scouts report Minas Tirith is surrounded. The lower levels in flames. Everywhere, legions of the enemy advance." Eomer reported to his father.

"Time is against us. Make ready!" Theoden replied.

"Take heart Merry," the woman reassured the nervous looking hobbit. "It will soon be over."

Merry frowned and looked up at the blonde maiden of Rohan. "My lady. You are fair and brave and have much to live for and many who love you. I know it is too late to turn aside. I know there is not much point now in hoping. If I were a knight of Rohan capable of great deeds…but I'm not. I'm a Hobbit. And I know I can't save Middle Earth. I just want to help my friends; Frodo, Sam, Pippin. More than anything I wish I could see them again. Especially Evelyn." He sighed.

"I have seen the way that you look at her and it makes me smile," the niece of the King grinned and the hobbit took a mouthful of food, hiding his embarrassment.

"Prepare to move out!" Eomer called and the pair began to gather their things.

"Make haste. We ride through the night!" Theoden yelled.

Both hobbit and woman slid their helmets on and gazed at one another. "To battle." Eowyn nodded.

"To battle," Merry repeated.

As they began to ride off, Merry spotted a rider he did not recognise. They had long blonde hair and sharp electric blue eyes along with pointed ears. Merry narrowed his eyes. The rider was an elf.

~X~

Pippin and I watched the battle continue into the night as Denethor sadly walked along a parapet with servants carrying Faramir's stretcher behind them. "I am steward of the house of Anárion. Thus have I walked, and thus now I will sleep."

We paused and watched the procession walk solemnly past and I faltered. "This is wrong. We have to stop him." I hissed and Pippin nodded as we began to follow the crazy Steward.

"Gondor is lost. There is no hope for men," the mad-man sighed as they made their way through the deserted streets and towards the tombs of the previous great kings. "Why do the fools fly? Better to die sooner than late. For die we must." They paused in the middle of the tombs and the elderly man looked up at his servants. "No tomb for Denethor and Faramir. No long slow sleep of death embalmed. We shall burn like the heathen Kings of old. Bring wood and oil."

As the servants bustled past, Pippin and I hid in an alcove for about an hour; and when we finally sprinted to a nearer pillar, we saw a pyre had been built and Faramir lay on top of it. We moved closer, nobody stopping us as Denethor cradled Faramir's head. "The house of his spirit crumbles. He is burning. Already burning."

I'd had enough and leapt at the man's back, gripping onto his robes as Pippin began to pull at the wood under the pyre. "Listen to us you sick, twisted buffoon!" I screamed.

"He's not dead. HE'S NOT DEAD!" Pip yelled. "NO! NO! He's not dead!"

Denethor, with surprising calm, grabbed Pippin and hauled him outside, throwing him to the ground before ripping me off and throwing him down next to him. "Farewell Peregrin son of Paladin, Evelyn friend of Gandalf."

"NO! NO!" we screamed in unison.

"I release you from my service Master Peregrin. Go now both of you and die and what way seems best." He replied and slammed the doors in our faces.

"We need to find Gandalf before that nut-job kills himself and his son!" I hissed and I hauled him to his feet as we sprinted through the crowds of soldiers.

"Come on soldier, move it!"

"Hurry along there, hurry along!"

We writhed amongst them and I screamed, "Gandalf! Where's Gandalf? GANDALF!"

As we struggled through the crowds, we heard Gandalf yelling out commands to the terrified Gondorians. "Retreat! The city is breached. Fall back to the second level. Get the women and children out. Get them out. Retreat."

"Come on, come on!" a solider called as we neared the white wizard who was constantly encouraging the men.

"Fight! Fight to the last man. Fight for your lives!"

I got near him and Shadowfax and yelled up at him, "Gandalf! Gandalf! The Steward has completely lost his mind. He's burning Faramir alive! We have to do something!"

"Up! Quickly!" he called and swung me up behind him, before grabbing Pippin and pulling him up in front of him. We cantered back up towards the place where the made Steward was, barrelling through an empty tunnel near the top, when suddenly there was a loud flapping. A huge beast dropped in front of us and a Nazgûl sat on top of it, a silver spiked crown on his head. The Witch King. "Go back to the abyss! Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master!" Gandalf called, Shadowfax rearing as the white wizard raised his staff.

"Do you not know death when you see it, old man? This is my hour!" the Witch king called and raised his sword which burst into flame. The white staff splintered and shattered under his hold and the three of us were thrown from the horse' back.

"Gandalf!" I called as I knelt up, my armour pulling me down. Pippin drew his sword and went to charge forwards, however the beast roared and my friend stopped in his tracks, paralysed. Determined not to be beaten, I drew and arrow and shot it, only for the Witch King to raise his hand slowly. The arrow paused, before shooting back towards me at an alarming speed. I ducked, however I stumbled on Gandalf's long robes and slipped, my hand coming up to protect my face. Suddenly, a sharp pain entered my left hand that was covering my face. Screaming, I rolled over into a crouch and looked down to see the arrow producing from my hand. Hissing like a cat, I landed on my back and struggled to look up.

"You have failed! The world of men will fall," the Witch King growled and raised his sword at us, when suddenly a horn sounded and he paused. Throwing us a last glance, he clambered back onto his beast and rode away.

Pippin and Gandalf calmed down Shadowfax, before Gandalf knelt beside me and examined my wounded hand. "I shall remove it, but it will be painful." He remarked before fiercely yanking it free. Blood spurted forwards and I yelled out in pain as it began to bleed heavier. There was a ripping sound as Pip ripped the bottom half of his cloak off and wrapped it around my hand, stopping the bleeding, before we all climbed back onto the white horse and rushed to Fararmir's rescue.

~X~

The Rohirrim lined up against the skyline, looking over the planes where orcs chanted and threw fireballs and rocks up at the citadel of Minas Tirith. Eowyn and Merry looked on with alarm, before the woman wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Courage Merry. Courage for our friends." He nodded and took a deep breath as Theoden rode forwards in front of his troops and faced them.

"Eomer, take your Eored down the left flank!" the King of Rohan called.

Eomer nodded and began to ride. "Flank ready!"

The King nodded and trotted before his army. "Gamling, follow the King's banner down the centre. Grimbold! Take your company right after you pass the wall. Forth and fear no darkness!" he made his way back and forwards, now addressing the whole army. "Arise! Arise riders of Theoden. Spears shall be shaken; shields shall be splintered, a sword day, a red day ere the sun rises!"

The riders readied their spears as Eowyn leant down to be level with Merry's ear. "Whatever happens, stay with me. I'll look after you." she promised and he smiled as Theoden galloped past them.

"Ride now, ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending! DEATH!" the King called.

"DEATH!" the army repeated.

"DEATH!"

"DEATH!"

"DEATH!"

Eowyn and Merry drew their swords and joined in with the call. "DEATH!"

"Forth Eorlingas!" Theoden called and horns sounded as the new army walked forwards, trotting and then galloping, cantering forwards. Out of the corner of his eye, Merry noticed the elf gallop around the edge of the army with a haunted look in his eyes. He was quickly brought back to reality as the screaming began.

"FIRE!" an orc yelled.

"DEEEEAAATH!" Merry called one more time.

"CHAAAAARGE!" Theoden cheered.

The orcs readied their pikes. "Fire at will!" some orcs began to flee as the Rohirrim charged forwards, leaping over spears and ducking under arrows as they began to slaughter left, right and centre.

~X~

***Gasp* Dun dun dun! Hope you all enjoyed it! Until next time…**

**REVIEW!  
\/\/\/**


	26. In A Far Green Country

**Hey guys! I really can't be bothered to say anything, but thanks for all of the reviews you've all sent in yay! To be honest, I feel like crap right now! Whoopee! XDX Thanks for all of the constructive critism! It's awesome! Yay. Okay, here's the next chapter. Please don't shoot me!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 26**

**In A Far Green Country **

~X~

Shadowfax galloped faster as we reached the tomb and he reared before kicking the doors down to reveal an oil-soaked Steward standing above Faramir on the pyre.

"Stay this madness!" Gandalf called as I dropped from the horse, wincing at my wounded hand.

"Stop being crazy and look old man. Your son is alive!" I yelled and began to run forwards as Denethor raised a flaming torch, waving it forwards.

"You may triumph in the field of battle for a day, but against the power that has risen in the east, there is no victory!" the old man yelled and dropped the flame. It quickly caught alight and we all leapt into action. Snatching a spear with my right hand from a solider, I knocked Denethor from the pyre onto the floor as Gandalf and Pippin dragged Faramir from the flames, when suddenly the Steward leapt to his feet and charged towards us. "NOOOOOO, you will not take my son from me!" he snapped and went to strike Pippin before I feebly swiped at him again. He moved away and stumbled back towards Shadowfax who kicked him into the flames. "Faramir!" he called desperately. The younger man slowly opened his eyes to see his father beginning to burn. He wailed and leapt to his feet, before charging from the tomb, still ablaze.

"So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion," Gandalf sighed.

~X~

Battle continued on the plains as the Rohirrim continued fighting the army of orcs. "Drive them to the river!" Eomer called, driving spears through the enemy.

"Make safe the city!" King Theoden called as they chased orcs down towards the river. However he faltered as he spotted a line of Mûmakil barrelling towards them. "Re-form the line! Re-form the line!" The Rohirrim lined up once more as Theoden gave the command. "Sound the charge. Take them head-on. Chaaarge!" he called and they charged towards the Mûmakil.

"Cut him down!" a man called as arrows were shot and Eomer threw spear after spear at the great beasts. Meanwhile, Eowyn and Merry were trying desperately not to be trampled on as they wove between the legs of the towering giants.

"Take the reins, pull him left," Eowyn commanded suddenly and Merry yelped as he suddenly grabbed the leather and tried to steer the terrified horse. "LEFT!" He veered left as Eowyn snatched up a new sword and sliced at the Mûmakil with both, cutting its legs open. The beast reared back in agony and fell.

"Aim for the heads!" Eomer commanded.

"Bring it down! Bring it down! Bring it down!" the King called and Eomer shot it in the head. The mammal fell backwards towards Merry and Eowyn's horse. It reared and they spilled off of its back, falling onto the battlefield. The Mûmakil fell back towards them both and Eowyn rolled out of the way at the last second and panicked when she didn't spot her companion.

"Merry!" she called desperately, before flinging herself back into the fray, not noticing the blonde elf shadowing her several metres away- his eyes peeled for the missing hobbit in the battle.

~X~

Morning broke quickly as Pippin, Gandalf and I hid behind a wall as a troll tried to burst its way through a wooden door. The defences were failing and we didn't stand much chance of surviving this next battle. "I didn't think it would end this way." Pippin sighed and I bowed my head, cradling my damaged hand against my chest as I examined my promise ring that rested on the other. It still gleamed in the dim sunlight; however there were several flecks of blood on the metal. I had broken my side of the promise and leapt right into the fighting.

"End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take," Gandalf countered and I looked up from the metal to see him looking as optimistic as ever. "The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back and all turns to silvered glass. And then you see it."

"What? Gandalf? See what?" Pip asked quietly.

"White shores and beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise," the white wizard replied smiling.

"Well," Pippin replied smiling weakly. "That's not so bad."

"No. No it isn't," Gandalf replied, smiling encouragingly at us. Pippin leant back, eyes closed as Gandalf stepped down to help the Gondorians. Sighing, I got to my feet weakly, my legs dead, when suddenly Pippin gently took my uninjured hand and pulled my back down behind the wall. I threw him a sad smile as he shook with fear.

"It's going to be okay," I tried to reassure him and he knelt up as I sat against the wall, rubbing grime off of my face.

"Evy," he began weakly and I looked up to see him gulp before looking deep into my eyes with deep seriousness. "If I die-"

"You're not going to die," I cut in and he glared for a moment before I bit my tongue and he continued.

"If I die, I want you to know something," he breathed. I frowned. Where exactly was this going? "I just wanted to tell you that… that… that…" I froze, when suddenly Gandalf yelled out a warning to us. I peeped over the wall to see the door splintering; panicking, I whipped back to my friend to see him taking deep ragged breaths. "I love you." he finished and I felt my eyes widen in shock. No! Pippin couldn't be in love with me! He knew that I was with Merry!

"But-"I began weakly, only to be cut off by Pippin holding my face gently. I went to protest, only for him to press a gentle kiss to my gaping mouth. It wasn't like my first kiss with Merry. That one felt magical and like fireworks were going off. However this one felt completely wrong. Pippin was a friend. Only a friend. Nothing more. I gently pushed him away to see him looking shocked with himself and looking hopeful.

I had to be simple and blunt. "Pippin, I can't do this. I'm in love with Merry and you know that. You're one of my best friends and that's all you can ever be. I understand that Merry may get everything… but you're special too Pippin. You just don't realise it. There's the right woman out for you somewhere. It's just not me; and I can promise you that you'll find her."

He smiled sadly and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry." He choked out as I held him tightly.

"It's okay Pip; it's okay."

~X~

**Don't shoot! Please! I swear that tomorrow will be better and post another chapter! I swear! Until next time though…**

**REVIEW!  
\/\/\/**


	27. Victory at Minas Tirith

**Hey y'all! Here's the next chapter! Thanks so much guys! We're over 150 reviews! I'm so happy! YAY! *Pulls out part popper* How much higher can we get the number? *Pulls string* Read ahead!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 27**

**Victory at Minas Tirith**

~X~

"Rally to me! To meeee!" Theoden commanded as the Rohirrim continued to fight the Mûmakil, bringing it to the ground. He spotted the Witch King swooping towards him, readying his sword he prepared to attack, however the beast that the Nazgûl was riding on bit down on his horse, sending him flying backwards. The horse landed on top of Theoden and Eowyn winced as her King struggled to sit up as the Witch King advanced on him.

"Feast on his flesh!" the Nazgûl hissed and as the beast went to bite down on the King, Eowyn (still dressed as a male solider) stepped in its way.

"I will kill you if you touch him!" she spat and the Nazgûl's winged beast roared and nipped at her.

"Do not come between the Nazgûl and his prey,"

She leapt to one side and swung her trusty sword once, twice and its head rolled from the body. The Witch King hissed as the woman stooped down and selected a wooden shield from a fallen soldier. The Lord of the Nazgûl wielded a mighty mace and swung it menacingly. He swung it several times, when suddenly it made impact with Eowyn's wooden shield with splintered, breaking her arm. The Witch King advanced; grasping her neck and lifting her off of the ground. She struggled as the hooded Nazgûl leaned in close to her. "You fool! No man can kill me. Die now!"

She fumbled weakly, not noticing Merry, alive and mostly unscathed, crawl up behind the Witch King and drive his sword behind his knee. Eowyn fell to the floor and Merry fell back, gripping his arm in agony. The woman got to her feet and removed her helmet to reveal her soft features and long blonde hair. "I am no man!" and with a cry of rage, she drove her sword into the hood of the Nazgûl. His crown bent and the Witch King roared as he folded in on himself screaming. Eowyn fell to her knees and watched her enemy become nothing. After a moment, she began to crawl towards Theoden. Merry watched her say goodbye and weep over his body, as he tried to get to his feet. He was exhausted and wounded. He was too tired. Dragging himself along, he tried to make his way towards the citadel. He did not notice the elf behind him until it was too late. He whirled around with curiosity on his face.

"Who are you?" Merry asked, his voice slurred.

"My name is Elwë. Elwë Greenleaf. I am Legolas' brother," he replied calmly. "Your friends sent me to lead you to them."

"Great. Take me there," Merry sighed and the elf began to lead the way. The hobbit never saw the evil look in the elf's eyes that became tinged with red.

~X~

I feebly fired one last arrow at the troll, hoping that this one would hit, despite my injured hand and the ache of my ribs once the troll had barrelled into me. Surprisingly, the arrow hit home between its eyes and the thing moaned before falling to the ground dead. Pippin slid down exhausted against a wall as Gandalf examined our numbers. Of the twenty men that had stayed to fight with us, only three remained. The white wizard set them off to help any other Gondorians as the three of us headed towards the plains on Shadowfax. We found that most of the orc army was dead and bodies littered the ground. Close by, was Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn and several others from Rohan. Gandalf bowed to the dark haired man who smiled tiredly as we began to pace the battlefield for familiar faces.

Suddenly I glimpsed a familiar green fabric and I descended on it and held it up for Pippin to see. "Merry." He breathed and I held my ribs as I began to run further into the dead battlefield, the worst scenarios racing through my mind.

"Merry!" I screamed. I repeated his name over and over again. Pippin trailed further behind me, also calling out for his cousin as I sobbed, stumbling along holding onto Merry's discarded cloak. We walked around for several hours before night fell. The stars shone in the sky and the moon was our only source of light as we continued to search for the Brandybuck. "Merry!" I called weakly and paused on the spot, looking around. Then suddenly, I saw a figure stooped over a body. I saw a familiar head of strawberry blonde curls. "Merry!" I called my voice louder this time.

"Merry!" Pippin yelled and I began to dash towards the elf and our fellow hobbit.

The elf hissed and spun around, his eyes glowing a menacing red. "Who are you?" I barked, nocking an arrow to my bow. "State your allegiance!"

"My name is Elwë Greenleaf and I am here on behalf of Sauron to kill the people who murdered the Witch King!" he snarled and drew out a long dagger and raised it above his head. "Say goodbye to your kinsman."

"No!" Pippin cried.

"Touch a hair on his head and I'll kill you," I threatened darkly, my body shaking. He merely laughed and I raised my bow higher and let my fingers slip. The arrow whizzed through the air and implanted itself into his head. Mere moments later, the knife slid to one side and he collapsed on top of the body below him that could only be Merry. I dropped my bow and rolled the body away. Sure enough, there was Merry. His eyes were closed and he breathed gently, taking only tiny breaths. His hair was messy and he had a large cut coming from the edge of his mouth. I shuffled around and placed his head in my lap, gently stroking his hair.

"Merry it's me," I urged gently. "It's Evelyn." His eyes flickered open and his mouth widened and more blood spilled down his face.

"Evy, I knew you'd find me… even though I promised you that I'd find you," he whispered.

"It doesn't matter, at least you're okay," I breathed, letting out a breath of relief.

"Are you going to leave me?" he asked. He must be confused. Instead of pointing this out, I smiled gently; taking his cloak from next to me and covered him with it.

"No Merry, I'm going to take you back to the citadel and you're going to be fine," I replied and he smiled gently and nodded, closing his eyes. I panicked for a moment, before pressing my head to his chest and I heard his heartbeat- still strong. "Pippin, he's over here!" I called and the brown haired Took dashed to my side.

"Is he-"Pippin began to ask and I shook my head.

"He's going to be okay if we get him to the citadel," I reassured him. Nodding, he lifted Merry in his arms and we began to walk back to the city. When we reached there, we dropped Merry off at the Houses of Healing and got patched up, before Pippin headed to bed and I walked to the main hall to find Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf and Eomer talking.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening," the wizard sighed, pacing frantically.

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it," Aragorn reasoned.

Gandalf nodded. "It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there! Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli snapped.

"Because 10,000 Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom," Gandalf replied before pausing. "I've sent him to his death."

I stepped out from behind my pillar and called out, "No. There is still hope for Frodo."

They all jolted except for Gandalf who raised an eyebrow. Eomer sniffed and looked slightly angered that I had joined them in the middle of their war council. I prepared to snap back, however Aragorn came to my aid.

"She is correct Gandalf. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that," the dark haired man replied and Gandalf looked up.

"How?"

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate," Aragorn replied and Gimli choked on his pipe as Eomer looked incredulous.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," the man of Rohan countered.

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves," Aragorn snapped back quickly.

I nodded as Legolas said what I was thinking. "A diversion."

"Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?" Gimli snorted and I grinned at him.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait," Gandalf sighed.

"Oh, I think he will," the King-to-be replied with a grim smile.

~X~

**Wow! So… more action to come! YAY! Until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/**


	28. The Last Move

**Hey y'all! Here's the next one! Enjoy peeps!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 28**

**The Last Move**

~X~

The next morning, Aragorn, Eomer and Gandalf began to rally the troops. I intended to fight, despite the men's protests and I knew that Pippin and Merry would want to too. As I walked to the Houses of Healing, I heard a loud smash and I began to run towards the source of the noise. Barrelling inside, I saw a shattered vase near Pippin who looked terrified. On the other side of the room was a panting and furious looking Merry. A bandage was wrapped around his chest and he seemed to be truly furious about something. Neither of them noticed me and I waited for a second before Merry grabbed a new vase and threw it at his cousin.

"You kissed Evelyn?!" he roared as it smashed at the Took's feet. I threw myself in Merry's path before he could grab another vase and his eyes widened. "Evy?" I nodded and he wrapped me in a bone crushing hug, before pulling me into a deep kiss, forgetting his rage. As we pulled away, I pressed a hand against his cheek and looked deep into his eyes.

"Merry, it was just one confused kiss. Can't we just forget about it?" I asked gently. After a moment, he nodded tightly and threw one last glare at Pippin before turning around and beginning to get ready. "They want to leave in a few hours and march for the Black Gate. I guess I'll see you both there."

Not wanting to hear them both protest, I marched off to get ready for the battle.

~X~

Several hours later, we began to ride for Mordor. Gimli and Legolas rode together, Pippin in front of Gandalf, Merry behind Eomer and I sat behind Aragorn. When we reached the Black Gates, the combined army lined up and we waited impatiently. After several minutes, we rode forwards to the gate and paused.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn called. "Let justice be done upon him!"

After a moment, the gates rumbled open and a tall figure on a weak black horse walked forwards. His face could not be seen, but he was dressed entirely in black and most of his covered face seemed to be dominated by his ghastly mouth. He had jagged teeth which he bared when he spoke. "My master Sauron the Great bids thee welcome." He paused. "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?"

Gandalf inched forwards. "We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this. The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

"Aha! Old Greybeard! I have a token I was bidden to show thee," the mouth commented and held up a familiar mithril shirt. Gandalf looked aghast as the rider threw the shirt towards him. The white wizard caught it and looked distraught. Frodo couldn't be dead.

"Frodo!" Pippin gasped.

"Silence!" Gandalf snapped, trying to remain calm; we still had a big fight on our hands.

"No!" Merry cried.

"Silence!" Gandalf repeated.

The mouth pulled an odd grin. "The Halfling was dear to thee I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did Gandalf, he did." Suddenly, Aragorn urged our horse forwards and the mouth turned to look at us. "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King than a broken Elvish blade." And suddenly, Aragorn swept his new sword free and sliced at the head and it fell to the ground.

"I can't believe that you just did that!" I hissed, gripping onto the back of his robes.

"I guess that concludes negotiations," Gimli growled.

"I do not believe it. I will not!" the man hissed angrily, his horse frantically trotting. Suddenly, the gates began to swing open and Aragorn looked panicked. "Pull back! Pull back!"

"Quickly!" I urged and we cantered back to the men of Gondor and Rohan. We didn't look back as we reached them and the others took their places as Aragorn trotted before his troops and I remained hanging onto his cloak.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers. see it in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand! Men of the West!"

We wheeled around to see Mordor's army marching towards us and I glanced over to see the remaining members of the Fellowship sliding off of their horses. Clambering down, I sprinted to Merry and Pippin who were both breathing deeply. "Glad to see that you two made up." I remarked.

"Couldn't be mad with my cousin, could I?" Merry asked and Pippin smiled gratefully at him, nodding gently. Taking a reassuring breath, I pressed a quick kiss to Merry's cheek. "I love you." he whispered, pulling his sword out ready as I pulled my bow free.

"Love you too," I replied as the army of Mordor surrounded our own and I then realised how desperately outnumbered we were. Aragorn stepped forwards and glanced back at us all and said two words.

"For Frodo," he breathed, before charging forwards.

Pippin and Merry yelled and began to run forwards and I jolted with a start as Gandalf also roared and led the rest of us forwards. I tried to keep pace with the men; however we hobbits were left behind in the dirt along with Gimli who wasn't as fast. He remained close to Merry and Pippin, whereas I tried to stick close to my fellow archers, gravitating towards Legolas. Within seconds I was firing arrow after arrow at every orc that stumbled into my path. However, when around five orcs charged towards me, I found myself hopelessly outnumbered. Legolas, Gimli and I tried to hold them off, however we struggled and continued to fight valiantly. Despite these attempts, I was quickly tossed to the ground and struggled to get back to my feet. Legolas called for Aragorn who was far away from us. I felt that all hope was lost until Pippin called out, "The eagles! The eagles are coming!"

And sure enough, the feathered friends of Gandalf attacked from above, allowing us to try and overpower the other side. A fresh wave of orcs barrelled towards us and I found myself back to back with Merry. He was panting heavily and I could see that he was clearly struggling to stay on his feet. Suddenly, the massive Eye of Sauron flared and began to screech. The army of Mordor froze and several trolls ran free. "Frodo!" Merry called triumphantly and cheered his name again. We had won! Gimli roared not far from us; when suddenly the Eye began to fall and scream. As it hit the floor, we all winced as a wave of dust swept towards us. Exhausted and overwhelmed from the fighting, I fell to my knees and everything began to spin. I smiled softly before the edges of my vision became black and I slipped into unconsciousness.

~X~

**Tada! Hope you liked it! Until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/**


	29. Lights Will Guide Us Home

**Argh! Here's the next one! I just wrote the last chapter of this fic and I now know that you'll all cry as much as I did! *Clears throat* But, we are on this chapter, so let's focus peeps! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 29**

**Lights Will Guide Us Home**

~X~

A warm hand was pressed against my cheek and I groggily opened my eyes to find that everything was blurred. Blinking several times, I found that I could see again. Stirring and shifting into a more comfortable position, I heard a familiar voice call out my name. "Evy? Can you hear me?" I turned to see Merry sat at my bedside and he smiled, letting out a sigh of relief as I sat up awkwardly. "We're in Rivendell again. We're all fine. You've been out for a few days and so have Sam and Frodo."

"Are they okay? Are you okay?" I asked- my lips cracked and dry. He nodded and I slumped back further into the soft pillow. "Thank goodness." I sighed. After a few more minutes rest, I stretched and got up and ready. Merry left to give me some privacy, and this was when I noticed the bandage that was wrapped around my chest. I stripped off my white dress to reveal a thick bandage crossing from my right shoulder to my left hip. Lifting it gently, I saw a long red, angry looking scar that was puckered and sore looking. It must have happened after I passed out. Being careful, I changed into a fresh green dress and stepped outside into the corridor to see Merry and Pippin looking urgent.

"Frodo's woken up!" Pip announced as Merry grabbed my hand and the three of us made our way towards Frodo's room. Sure enough, inside was the black haired hobbit. He looked exhausted, however was laughing with Gandalf who stood at the bottom of his bed.

"Frodo!" Merry called and he turned to face the three of us. The boys charged forwards and leapt onto his bed. Gently, I climbed up and gave him a soft hug as the rest of the Fellowship walked in, happy to see the hobbit. Pip re-enacted our adventures as we all caught up with one another. We all rested for a day before setting out for Minas Tirith on the eagles to be in time for Aragorn's crowning ceremony.

~X~

As we waited for the moment Aragorn became the king, I held Merry's hand tightly and reminisced on our adventures in the past month. It didn't feel like we hadn't left the Shire and had only been gone for a few days, however it was much longer. Once the crown was placed on Aragorn's head, Gandalf smiled out at the crowd.

"Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed," he grinned and looked out to the crowd as Aragorn got to his feet. "This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace."

As Aragorn walked down the steps, he began to sing the song of Elendil and walked through the people to come to a stop in front of the elves. They talked for a minute and exchanged words, when suddenly Arwen stepped from behind a banner. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but after a moment, they kissed deeply and I smiled widely. Their reunion was brief and as the pair began to walk in our direction, the five of us began to bow and our friend smiled, tears in his eyes.

"My friends, you bow to no one,"

And so, everybody around us bowed low and the new king followed too. I ducked my head in embarrassment, only to have Merry squeeze my hand tighter. When everybody looked up, they were grinning widely at us. The five of us stayed in the majestic city for a week before Gandalf decided that it was time for us to finally return home.

And thus it was a Fourth Age of Middle Earth began. And the Fellowship of the Ring, though eternally bound by friendship and love was ended. Thirteen months to the day since Gandalf sent us on our long journey we find ourselves looking upon a familiar sight. We were home. We had four horses between us all and as we rode into the Shire, we spotted Everard Proudfoot who looked up startled at us. Sam and Pippin rode ahead of us and they nodded to the hobbit as Frodo, Merry and I followed. Frodo grinned at the frowning hobbit as Merry and I pulled up the rear. I was seated behind him and had my arms wrapped around my waist as we rode along. Merry nodded smugly as I gave a quick wave and pressed a quick kiss to Merry's cheek. Everard looked flustered and barrelled into his hole and I laughed cheerily. As we began to ride towards Bag End to celebrate, a familiar figure appeared on the horizon. He had shoulder length brown hair that was rapidly greying and a moustache. His blue eyes were wide behind his glasses and his face was red from running.

"Uncle Henry?" I choked out.

"Evelyn!" he called out and raised his arms in greeting and happiness. I slid off of the horse and charged down the lane towards my Uncle. He opened his arms and I leapt into them, hugging him tightly. Tears ran down our faces as we held each other and I turned back to my companions.

"You guys go on and I'll meet you at the Green Dragon," I sobbed and Pippin, Frodo and Sam nodded, however Merry bit his lip and looked hesitant. The latter rode towards me as the others rode off. I was glad to have Merry with me and as I wrapped an arm around my Uncle's shoulders, I grabbed Merry's hand.

Uncle Henry noticed immediately. "We'll go back to your hole Evelyn and you can tell me everything." I nodded and the three of us led the horse back down the familiar paths home.

~X~

**YAY! They're back home! Yipee! We're not done yet though, maybe a few more chapters left! Well, until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/**


	30. One Step Closer

**Hey guys, three chapters left! *Gasp* How many more reviews can we roll in for the last stretch? Let's see! Enjoy and review!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 30**

**One Step Closer**

~X~

Uncle Henry poured us both cups of tea as we sat awkwardly on the chairs of my workshop. It felt so weird to be back in my home and to be honest, I was getting choked up. For quite a lot of the journey, I considered the fact that I may not be coming back; yet here I was. Uncle Henry seemed to be monitoring my every movement and it made me feel impatient and nervous. As he sat down opposite us I grabbed Merry's hand and he pressed a quick kiss to the back of our intertwined hands. My Uncle leant back in his chair and sipped a tankard of ale, eyeing us both. "So, care to tell me where you've been and what's been happening?"

Between the two of us, we managed to explain the full story about the Ring, our adventures- everything. Uncle Henry sat in silence for most of it, and at some points he interjected with questions or making a short comment. Once we were done, I waited in silence to hear his overall comments and hear his verdict.

"So Mr Brandybuck," he began stiffly. "You want to be with my niece?"

I cringed at his words and his tone of voice and gripped Merry's hand tighter. I would have fled by now, however Merry held his ground and nodded. "That's right, sir. And I love her very much; I would take care of her and love her no matter what your verdict is."

Uncle Henry sucked on his pipe briefly before running his eyes up and down the Brandybuck who looked more than nervous. "Well, I was hoping that she would end up with a Baggins or a Took, however I'm sure that the union of the Brandybucks and Starrs would be a well suited one."

"So, you're saying that it's fine?" I asked slowly.

"Of course Evelyn! I'm sure your parents would be proud of your choice of suitor and involvement in your quest," he concluded. Smiling with tears in my eyes, I hugged my Uncle tightly and he chuckled briefly. He left several minutes later and gave me one last hug and briefly shook Merry's hand before leaving. Once he was gone, I sighed and leant against the front door- relieved that everything was fine. When I opened my eyes, I found that Merry was leant next to me grinning.

"I could think of about seven ways that our conversation could have ended," he chuckled and I punched his arm before pulling him into a hug. I laughed before running a hand through his curls.

"I can't believe that we actually made it home," I breathed and he pulled my head back before pressing a long, sweet kiss to my smiling lips. Everything was going to be okay. Merry left several minutes later to return to his family and get settled back in before we met up with the others at the Green Dragon. In that time I unpacked my belongings, hanging up my bow and cloak, and putting away my clothes and other items. It was odd not wearing the familiar dresses and cloaks that I had become accustomed to over the past year; however it felt nice too slip into a familiar white blouse, waistcoat and skirt. I set to work on cleaning my hole which was dusty and slightly messy- just the way that I left it that morning that I had run off with Merry and Pippin to find Sam and Frodo after they went missing after Bilbo's party. When I was finally done, I had a quick cup of tea before setting out to the Green Dragon.

When I reached there, I found the boys sat down at a table that was nice and secluded from the main area of the pub. When they spotted me, they waved and instantly made room for me on a bench. I found myself sat next to Frodo with a pint in front of me. We all sat in silence for a minute before raising our tankards and letting them meet in the centre. After quick sip, I placed it down and relaxed, smiling at Merry who sat opposite me. Suddenly, there was laughter from the bar and I looked up to see Rosie Cotton, the hobbit that Sam had fancied for years. A look of determination came over his face as he took a long swing from his tank and got roughly to his feet.

"Go and get 'em tiger," I joked and he marched smartly over to the bar and grinned at the barmaid who returned it, suddenly he took her hand, pulling her over the bar and he pressed a long kiss to her lips.

My eyes widened and a soft smile came over my face; meanwhile Pippin raised his eyebrows and Merry let out a long breath as Frodo merely laughed. We placed some coins on the table before beginning to walk out of the pub. Frodo and Pippin walked ahead as Merry and I walked under the dark sky as the stars and moon came out. We paused as he shrugged on his jacket as a gentle breeze blew by. I shivered and within an instant, his soft jacket was wrapped around my shoulders. I smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and I pulled the material tighter around me, inhaling his familiar scent of pipe weed and ale. As we went to follow our friends, a familiar voice sounded from behind us.

"Merry! There you are!"

We both whipped around in unison to see a black haired female hobbit running towards us. She was about a head shorter than both of us and had long hair and dark blue eyes. She skidded to a halt next to us and grinned up at the blonde hobbit.

"Merry!" she cheered. "Where in Middle Earth were you?" he went to answer before she pulled him into a tight hug. "Never mind, it's good to see you!"

I narrowed my eyes briefly before smiling sweetly at her. "Hello Estella."

She pulled away and looked me up and down. "Evelyn, haven't seen you in a while." She replied darkly, her hand slipping down to hold Merry's tightly. "Now if you'd excuse me I have to talk with my friend."

Merry frowned. "Whatever you can say to me, you can say in front of Evy." Estella rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she snapped before putting a sickly sweet smile on her face again. "I just wanted to tell you Merry… that I really like you and I wanted to tell you, but you ran off on some crazy adventure." I raised an eyebrow as she pulled him in close to her and went to kiss him. Rage boiled inside of me and I could see the fear in the blonde hobbit's deep blue eyes and I cleared my throat loudly and I swear that I saw a look of relief in Merry's eyes. "What?!" she snapped.

I glared at her and curled my hands into fists. "I think that you should let go of him." I snarled between clenched teeth.

"And why would I do that?" Estella asked darkly.

I smiled, tilting my head to one side. "Because he's mine." And without a second thought or regret, I brought out my bow from where it was hidden under my cloak. She backed away and I trembled with rage as I lowered the bow and stashed it away again "Leave him alone." I snapped and straightened up, before grabbing Merry's hand and we marched away. Anger still bubbled up inside of me as I dragged him behind me and we marched quickly to my hole and I slammed the door shut loudly as he near enough trembled behind me. Neither of us had said a word since I had scared Estella and I was petrified that he resented me for doing it… or he liked her more than me.

"Evy," he began, but I held up one finger to silence him. I was still mad and wanted to punch a wall, instead, I marched up to him and grabbed his face and eagerly kissed him, putting my everything into the motion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him more down to my level. At first he seemed shocked, however he soon understood my pain and held me gently. The anger was quickly replaced with passion as my hands trailed down to the front of his waistcoat and I began to loosen the buttons. Once I was done, I pushed it off of his shoulders and he paused, pulling away gently as I shrugged his jacket off.

"What's wrong?" I asked breathlessly.

"Do we really need to do this now?" he asked slowly. I frowned and met his gaze.

"Yes," I replied instantly, he raised an eyebrow and my shoulders slumped. "It's just that after that, I wanted to prove that I do love you." I took a breath and widened my eyes. "Please?"

His gaze hardened and he stepped close to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "You don't want to wait until marriage or anything… do you?" he asked solemnly.

"No," came the sharp reply. "Do you want to wait?" I questioned him, placing my hands on his cheeks to cradle his face.

He paused for a minute before grinning softly. "No."

I returned the smile and shrugged off my waistcoat and pulled him in for another kiss. This time, it was more heated and a new surge of confidence washed over me. Within a minute, we had shed our clothes and they lay in a discarded pile on the floor. Before we made our way into the bedroom, Merry threw me a quick look.

"Are you completely sure about this?" he asked, panting.

"Of course," I replied breathlessly. "I love you."

He grinned. "Love you too."

~X~

**Tada! Hope you all liked it and didn't find that it moved too fast. Until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/**


	31. Moving On

**YAY! Here's the next chapter! Yay! Woooooo! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 31**

**Moving On**

~X~

The next morning, I woke up to find warm sunlight streaming through my window and my sheets were warm. Yawning widely, I stretched and rolled over to find Merry still asleep. His mouth was slightly agape and I smiled as I sat up, pulling the sheets around me tighter. However, that woke him up and he blearily opened his eyes. He grinned and looked up at me.

"Morning," he sighed. I didn't reply for a minute, yet a small smirk slowly found itself onto my face. "What?" he asked pleasantly. I didn't reply for a minute and he looked panicked. "What?" he asked, this time more alarmed.

"Did you know that you really dribble in your sleep?" I asked casually. I laughed loudly, however I was cut off as a pillow was thrown at my face, only making me laugh harder. That morning, we simply lay in bed together, me resting in Merry's arms. We got up around noon and got ready before heading out into town to get some food. We greeted Uncle Henry, Frodo and Sam as we walked past them all and I smiled as we walked down the familiar paths hand in hand. It was good to be back home.

~2 years later~

"Congratulations Rosie and Sam!" we all cheered as the newly wedded couple leant in for a kiss. I squealed in excitement as my friend wrapped an arm around his new wife's shoulders and she threw her bright bouquet of flowers and I leapt upwards and caught the flowers in my outstretched hands. Grinning widely, I laughed as my friends smiled at me. We all clapped for the couple as they began to walk to the tent where the after party was to be held, when suddenly a familiar arm slipped around my waist.

"Hey Evy," Merry's voice whispered in my ear and I grinned as he pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Merry," I smiled wider as I spun around holding the flowers tighter in my hands.

"I just wanted to say that I really loved the skilful way that you beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet," he grinned bashfully and I snorted. Whenever Merry tried really hard to be romantic, it made me laugh. He linked one arm through mine and began to lead me towards the lake and away from the tent that was quickly filling.

"Thanks I guess," I replied as we paused by the lakeside. The sun was high in the sky and I looked over the crystal clear waters of the lake as I saw that he was trying to stay calm about something. "Are you okay Merry?" I asked.

"Fine," he replied one of his hands slipping into his waistcoat pocket and I could see that he was clearly fiddling with something. "I see that you've kept my promise ring."

I looked down and saw that like always, the ring gleamed brightly on my right hand. "Yeah, I've kept it this whole time to remind me that we'll always have each other no matter what."

He nodded and pulled his hand free, closing it into a fist. He took several deep breaths before looking out over the lake too. "Do you recognise this place?" he asked. I paused before a wave of realization hit me.

"It's where I fell in the lake and you pulled me out," I breathed. He nodded. "What are we doing here?" I asked and he began to shuffle.

"Do you know that I love you?" he asked me.

"Of course," I replied, shocked that he would ask such a question. Merry nodded before stepping closer to me. He suddenly and swiftly knelt down in front of me and perched on one knee. "Oh my goodness!" I gasped, one hand covering my mouth whilst the other fell to my side, still holding the bouquet.

"Evy, I've loved you for so long now and I should have done this a lot sooner," he paused and opened his hand to reveal a beautiful silver ring that was intricate and a small diamond embedded in it. "Evelyn Starr, will you marry me?"

Silence filled the air as I tried to come to terms with what he had just asked me. I felt my breathing hitch as I stared down, my eyes flitting between his blue eyes and the ring that was nestled in his palm. After a moment, I grinned and replied," Yes. Of course. Yes!" I laughed and he stood up, slipping the ring onto my left hand. I dropped the bouquet and pulled him towards me and I kissed him softly. After a moment, we pulled away and grinned before making our way back to the tent where we were greeted with smiles and congratulations. I thanked people and enjoyed the party, but couldn't help but think of how much the journey we had embarked on had changed us all.

How do you pick up the threads of an old life? How do you go on, when in your heart you begin to understand there is no going back? There are some things that time cannot mend. Some hurts that go too deep, that have taken hold. However, we were all okay and surviving. In the next two years, we found ourselves very busy, running all over Middle Earth to resolve small problems and we were all often invited to the court of Aragorn who ruled with Arwen as his wife. Despite the time that had passed, Merry and I never found the perfect opportunity to get married and were still engaged two years after the proposal. It was four years since we had met Aragorn though, that we all received a letter from Gandalf, telling us that his time was up and he wished for us to accompany him to the Grey Havens. The least that we could do for our friend was oblige, and so, one early morning; Frodo, Pippin, Sam, Merry, Bilbo and I met Gandalf on the outskirts of the Shire. We rode for a week before finding ourselves once more in Rivendell. And I could tell that this part of the story was slowly coming to an end.

~X~

***Gasp* Two chapters left I believe! Thoughts? Let me know! Until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/**


	32. Turning the Last Page

**One more chapter left! *Sobs* Well, let's enjoy this one and the next one the most! YAY! Here we go! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 32**

**Turning the Last Page**

~X~

As we walked closer to the harbour, I realised that Bilbo would be leaving with Gandalf- for good. Sam and Frodo guided the elderly hobbit who was swaying and looked up at a proud and beautiful ship that was docked in the harbour. "Oh! Well here is a sight I have never seen before!" he commented as we rounded a corner. There stood Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn. Bilbo bowed to them and they returned with their own, when they straightened up, Galadriel smiled sadly at us all.

"The power of the three rings is ended. The time has come for the dominion of men," she said and Elrond said something in elvish before also looking sadly at us. He made eye contact with Gandalf who nodded and the elf opened his arms towards the eldest hobbit.

"I think I'm quite ready for another adventure," Bilbo smiled and shuffled towards Elrond. They made their way onto the ship and Galadriel stepped closer to us. She nodded at us before meeting my eyes.

"_I warned you four years ago of a danger that is coming. I was wrong. It was prevailed much sooner than I expected. Your future is filled with love and peace. Farewell_," she spoke in my mind. I nodded once more before she too stepped onto the ship with Celeborn not far behind her. Gandalf stepped around us to face the five of us. I looked up at him and smiled. This was the last time that we would ever see him. Tears began to roll down my cheeks as he looked fondly down at all of us.

"Farewell my brave Hobbits. My work is now finished. Here at last, on the shores of the sea, comes the end of our Fellowship. I will not say do not weep for not all tears are an evil," he turned and made his way towards the ship before facing us again and staring at Frodo. "It is time Frodo."

Frowning, I turned to face my friend who had a blank look on his face. "What does he mean? Frodo?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He faced us all and took a deep breath before replying.

"We set out to save the Shire and it has been saved, but not for me," Frodo replied.

"You don't mean that. You can't leave," Sam replied tearfully, I cried harder as he simply smiled and handed a book to Sam.

"The last pages are for you Sam," he replied before turning around to face Merry. They embraced quickly and Frodo patted his back to try and console him. After several moments, he turned to face Pippin who was also crying silently. They hugged quickly before my friend faced me. I pulled him into a tight hug and closed my eyes as more tears fell down my face. "Take care of Merry." Frodo whispered and I let out a quick chuckle as we pulled away and he pressed a quick kiss to my forehead. Finally, he hugged Sam and they both swayed for a moment before pulling apart. Frodo looked at us all for one last time before approaching Gandalf and getting on the boat. The second that they were both on it, it began to move towards the harbour exit. Frodo faced us one last time and smiled and I raised my hand in a wave. Moments later, the boat vanished into the sunlight and we all turned back.

After another week of travelling in near enough silence, we found ourselves back home in the Shire. Pippin left us early on and as Merry and I walked with Sam, we watched him as he made his way home where one of his daughters ran to him. He scooped her up and entered his garden where Rosie stood holding their other child, she kissed him on the cheek and I could hear him as we walked away. "Well, I'm back." He sighed. I took Merry's hand in mine and we walked towards our hobbit hole and sat down inside it.

Later that night, I sat in front of the fire with a warm blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I sighed as I sipped my tea and watched the crackling flames and moments later, my fiancé sat down next to me. We sat in stony silence for a minute or two before he took one end of the blanket and huddled up next to me. Another moment passed before I rested my head on his shoulder and looked up at him. "So… when shall we have the wedding?" I asked. He looked down at me with shock in his eyes.

"Do you want to have it soon?" he asked slowly.

I nodded. "We've put it off for far too long. We should do it soon." I replied.

"Well, let's get started with the planning," he grinned and gently kissed me before running off to grab some parchment and a quill to write down everything that we needed. Whilst I waited, I spun my engagement ring around my finger and smiled gently.

~X~

**And we are coming up towards the end. It's so close that you could touch it… well, until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/**


	33. Happy Ever After

**Final chapter! This story is finally finished! *Wipes away tears* It's really hard and it never stops being weird to say that a story is complete. It's so hard for me! *Sniffle* I guess this will be the last time I say it for this sort, but enjoy and please review. Can we boost the reviews for the last chapter? Well, enjoy guys!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way!**

**Chapter 33**

**Happy Ever After**

~X~

I tried to control my breathing as Uncle Henry's arm tightened around mine. Swallowing deeply, I broke away from his and began to pace nervously. "Evelyn," he began and paused.

"I am sure Uncle Henry. I was sure when I accepted it. Trust me, this is exactly what I want," I cut in and rubbed my temples with my fingertips. Counting to three in my head, I once more walked to my Uncle's side and grabbed onto his arm with a death like grip. I could hear around the corner the music playing. Merry was just around the corner- waiting for me. The tune stopped and I felt as though my heart was about to burst out of my chest. Give me an army any day and I would take them down with fewer nerves than this. But say that I was getting married… I would turn and flee like a terrified animal. A new beat started up and I tried to take a deep breath and calm myself. This was it.

I allowed Uncle Henry's arm to guide me and literally pull me along. The corner came closer and as we rounded it, all of my nerves vanished. Because only a short distance away was Merry. He turned slightly and grinned when he saw me. He wore his smartest white shirt and had a forest green waistcoat on, dark brown trousers and a white lily sticking out of the breast pocket on his waistcoat. All of my worries vanished as my look of terror turned into a huge smile. As we walked along the aisle, I couldn't help but spot familiar faces out of the corner of my eyes. There was Sam, Rosie and their children, the Bolgers and Tooks and the rest of the Gamgee family. Nearest to the front were the Brandybucks who all seemed to be as excited as ever. Next to Merry's side was Pippin who wore similar clothes to him, only he had a dark blue waistcoat on. He threw me a friendly wink as we made our way closer to them and I couldn't help but blush as everybody turned and watched us walk down the aisle. I tried to keep in time with the music, but occasionally stumbled as I tried to speed up and Uncle Henry had to near enough pull me back. When we finally reached the front, my uncle left me and I faced the front with Merry right by my side.

I blanked out most the ceremony, ignoring the blessings and other small speeches. I stood on Merry's left and kept throwing him my most dazzling smiles. He grinned back and tried to focus; only he kept fidgeting excitedly. When it finally got to the vows, we finally faced each other and the nerves kicked back in and I gulped before throwing a small and nervous smile. We had organised for the Mayor, Will Whitfoot, to marry us and he smiled encouragingly at us as he faced me.

"Do you Evelyn Starr; take Meriadoc Brandybuck to be your husband, lover and friend throughout life? Do you promise to love him through light and dark, good and bad, sickness and health and against all odds?" he asked.

"I do," I replied, tears in my eyes as I slipped Merry's ring onto his finger.

"Do you Meriadoc Brandybuck; take Evelyn Starr to be your wife, lover and friend throughout life? Do you promise to love her through light and dark, good and bad, sickness and health and against all odds?" Will asked.

"Of course. I do," Merry replied and a new tear slipped down from my eye as he pushed the ring onto my finger.

"Well, I am happy to announce that you are husband and wife. My fellow hobbits, I present to you the new Master and Lady of Buckland, Meriadoc and Evelyn Brandybuck,"

Everybody was on their feet cheering and clapping before rushing to our sides and cheering. The Tooks and Brandybucks were all as excitable as ever and I laughed as people began to chant and yell at Merry. "Go on Merry! Kiss her! Kiss her!" We laughed and he gently took my face and pressed a long kiss to my lips. We pulled away and we received lots of congratulations before we guided everybody to a tent that had been set up earlier where a long table of food and lots of other small circular tables were set up. A space had been cleared where hobbits could dance and a small village band stood at the ready. They played a merry tune and everybody excitably chattered and laughed as they helped themselves to food. After having tea, we gestured for the band to begin to play their instruments and they started their first song and Merry pulled me onto the dance floor. We swayed to the music and he held me in his arms as we gently danced and soon others followed us.

"You look great Evy," Merry grinned and I blushed and looked down at our feet. My white dress brushed my ankles and had small beads sewn onto the corset; it had short sleeves that were decorated with sparkling jewels. I nervously adjusted the wreath of flowers in my hair that was made from white lilies and he simply kissed me again before spinning me around. I laughed giddily, before spotting the tent flap open. A smile lit up on my face as I took Merry's hand and guided him towards the opening. Several figures stepped through it and I cheered when they entered.

"Aragorn! Arwen! Gimli! Legolas! You came!" Merry smiled widely and we greeted them all. All of our guests were happy all night and Merry and I were smiling the whole time. It was probably the best day of our married life together.

~Many years later…~

"Primula! Ruby! Stop teasing your brother!" I called from the table. Two girls looked up at me with wide blue eyes.

"Sorry momma," Ruby sighed and pulled her younger sister to her feet. Both of my girls had inherited their father's looks and personality. The two of them never stopped causing mischief. I laid down the scarf that I was stitching and scooped up my son gently. His green eyes were wide and his ginger hair was a mess. I placed him on his feet and dusted him off gently and he hugged me gently and I chuckled.

"What is it Peregrin?" I asked gently.

"Momma, "he began. "When are we gunna get a new baby brother or sister?" he asked and I smiled gently.

"Soon," I promised him. "Now, why don't you go and play with your sisters?"

"Okay," he smiled toothily and ran off on unsteady legs after the girls. Laughing to myself, I went back to my sewing, when suddenly; I heard a knocking at the door. Sighing, I got back up, being careful with my pregnant stomach. Slowly, I made my way to the door and opened it to reveal Merry.

"You forgot how to use the handle again I assume," I joked and he laughed before kissing me swiftly and stepping inside, before touching my stomach.

"How is the little one?" he asked, letting go and closing the door before leading me back to my chair. I sank into it, grateful for its softness. I closed my eyes as Merry gently stroked my pregnant stomach and placed a gentle kiss to it. After a moment's silence, he pulled away and I opened my eyes sleepily. "What does the Lady of Buckland want for afternoon tea?" he asked and I lightly kicked him in the shins, only to make him laugh.

"Biscuits coated in nuts and honey and a cup of tea," I yawned.

"Of course my lady," he grinned and gave me a gentle kiss. We spent the rest of the afternoon cuddled up on the sofa, letting the kids play and have fun. The day was calm and we didn't do much, just spending time as a family. That night, we sent the kids to bed early and promptly followed them. I lay on my side, trying to get comfortable under the covers as Merry snored next to me. Suddenly, pain began to build in my stomach and I bolted upright. The pain was white hot and far too familiar, as I had experienced it three times before. I gritted my teeth as I shook Merry awake.

"What is it? It must be gone midnight Evy," he mumbled.

"The baby," I hissed through gritted teeth. "It's coming."

He was up in a flash, pulling on a fresh white shirt. "Are you sure? This isn't another false alarm… is it?" he asked shakily. With Ruby, we weren't sure half of the time if she was coming or not.

"I'm completely certain," I panted.

"Okay. I'll quickly run the kids to Pippin and Stella's. Who should I get to stay with you?" Merry asked, shrugging on a long overcoat.

"Sam and Rosie," I near enough shrieked.

"Okay, hang on Evy," he breathed, pressing a long kiss to my now trembling lips.

~Many hours later~

"Congratulations Evelyn, you've got a son," I wearily lifted my head to see Merry holding a bundle of blankets in his arms.

"Let me see him," I croaked and my husband sat down on the bed next to me and pushed aside some blankets to see a small face with large green eyes looking curiously up at us. I choked on my tears as I sat more upright and looked at him. "What should we call him?" I asked.

After a moments silence, Merry grinned. "What about Henry?"

"I love it. Henry Brandybuck," I responded with a tired smile. Suddenly, two figures came rushing in. Pippin and my uncle. I gently took my newest son from Merry as the pair came closer to the bed and looked down at him. "Henry."

Pippin smiled widely and went to congratulate his cousin as Uncle Henry looked down at the younger Henry. Everybody took turns in holding him and I smiled wearily as Rosie and Sam smiled down at him. Merry rubbed my shoulder and kissed my sweaty temple gently.

"You know, I never once told you that I never expected to marry and have four children with a beautiful hobbit like you," he whispered, kissing the corner of my mouth.

"Well, I didn't expect to go on the journey we did with a dashing and handsome hobbit like you that I'd been pining for. I defiantly didn't expect to marry him," I replied and he hugged my shoulders and pressed a long passionate kiss to my lips.

"I didn't expect to get a happy ending like this," Merry sighed and placed his head on my shoulder.

"Nor did I. But I'm glad I do have this ending," I replied, stroking his head. "I love you."

"Love you too," he replied.

I smiled contently as our son found his way back into our arms. I hadn't been lying. This really was the happy ending I never expected to have. At the beginning of my tale, I always thought that Merry and I would just be friends. I never expected for us to go on and epic journey and realise what we really meant to one another. I never expected to learn to become a warrior and fight in the most treacherous war and stumble out alive with my friends and lover. I never expected to go back to my old life and find peace. I never expected to get married to a perfect husband and have four beautiful children. But I had it all. And I had finally found my own happy ending. Every drop of blood, sweat and tears were worth it. I could have never asked for a better ending. But of course… the story never ends. Not really…

_The End_

~X~

***Wipes away tears* Thank you so much for sharing this adventure with me! It's been so beautiful and tear-jerking at times. I've enjoyed every moment of it and hope that you all have too. I want to thank everybody that has reviewed.**

**Thank you so much. Especially to TheOldDuir! You've been so positive when I first talked to you about the idea and encouraged me so much during the story! Thank you! *Wipes away more tears* Well, thank you all. Sadly, I am not writing a sequel to this as I thought that this would be the best ending. However I have a new fic planned! Yes! Keep an eye on the Supernatural archive or stay subscribed to me and you'll find a Castiel/OC story that I've been thinking of for a while. It'll be called:**

_**Coup De Grâce**_

**So, if you'd be interested, I'd really recommend favouriting and subscribing to me to keep tuned and keep an eye on the Supernatural archive. Thank you once more for staying with me on this one guys! And I hope to see you all and your positive and encouraging reviews soon! **

**Ciao,**

**MadeOfTitanium**

**xxx**


End file.
